Lost or Found
by shadowxofxdarkness
Summary: It all started with a road trip, which ended up with the soul mated best friends Tiffani and Shea ending up lost in Louisiana. Is it a coincidence they end up at Merlotte's or is it something else?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own True Blood. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

"Why did we decide to drive down to Louisiana again?" Shea asked with a sigh as Tiffani sang along to some eighties music from the radio.

"Well we were going to just go on a random road trip and I picked we should head down to New Orleans, but I think we might be lost," Tiffani said and Shea frowned.

Shea looked outside the windows of Tiffani's car and covered her face with her hands. "How lost are we?" Shea asked not even looking at Tiffani.

"Well there is we are so lost we are screwed and will fall off into a ditch and die somewhere and then there is so lost that we might find some crazy people that will want to eat us, which one do you want to pick?" Tiffani asked and Shea groaned before falling back into her seat.

"How about neither, oh look I see lights, go that way," Shea said and pointed towards where there were a few lights. Tiffani followed the road towards the light, which turned out to be a little restaurant.

"This has to be a joke," Tiffani said when she saw the name of the restaurant.

"What?" Shea asked before she too saw the Merlotte's sign on top of the restaurant. "It can't be. It's probably just a restaurant named after the one from the show True Blood or it could be a weird coincidence," Shea said but Tiffani raised an eyebrow at her.

"With our luck there is no telling," Tiffani said before she parked the car in a parking spot and got out. After Shea got out of the car, Tiffani made sure the car was locked before they headed to the entrance to the restaurant.

"Ready?" Tiffani asked grabbing the doorknob.

"Sure, just go in already," Shea said nervously before Tiffani opened the door. The country music from inside made Tiffani cringe a little. Country music was not her favorite.

"Either that is a good impersonator or it is the real thing," Shea said giving Tiffani a little nudge to look towards the bar.

Standing behind the bar cleaning a shot glass stood Sam Merlotte or a man that looked close enough to Sam Merlotte. Tiffani froze for a moment before she decided to find out for sure. Tiffani smiled at Shea before she approached the bar.

Shea got them a table after the red headed waitress Arlene or an Arlene look alike approached Shea. Shea watched Tiffani from their table, which was in the booth section.

Tiffani walked up to the bar and smiled when the man behind the bar noticed her. "Hey, what can I get you?" Sam asked and Tiffani took a seat on a stool.

"Well actually I don't need a drink, but I was wondering my friend Shea and I are new to this area and we don't really know our way around? Oh I'm Tiffani by the way," Tiffani said with a smile to the man in front of her.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sam Merlotte," Sam said and reached his hand out for Tiffani to shake.

"Nice to meet you Sam, well maybe after my friend and I get a bite to eat you could help us with directions?" Tiffani asked with a cute smile.

"Sure, just come back up to the bar after you two eat," Sam said with a smile and Tiffani walked away after saying that they would. Tiffani walked calmly over to Shea before whipping out her cell phone. Tiffani opened the create message page and typed a message before sending it to Shea.

"So we're really where I think we are?" Shea asked and Tiffani nodded.

"It's all real," Tiffani said before a bubbly blonde girl stepped into the restaurant from the back part of the restaurant. "Watch what you think," Tiffani whispered to Shea before smiling at Arlene who walked over to the table and took their orders.

Tiffani had been driving for hours without stop and they were both read to eat. Tiffani watched Lafayette cooking in the kitchen. Tiffani could not help but smile big when she saw him. Lafayette always amused her when she watched the show.

"I'm so hungry that all of the weirdness from this situation does not affect me right now," Shea said and Tiffani finally busted out laughing. She got a few weird looks from the locals sitting in the restaurant.

"It's not that funny," Shea said and Tiffani tried to breathe again while trying to stop laughing.

"Sorry, just laughing at the whole situation. We get lost driving and all we can focus on is food," Tiffani said the last part loud enough where everyone could here so the locals would stop staring strangely at the two of them.

"I'm surprised you weren't the one to mention food first," Shea said and Tiffani stopped laughing before dissolving into giggles.

"Me too," Tiffani said before looking around the restaurant. Everyone was staring, which was starting to bug her. Tiffani could see that Shea was a little unnerved by it as well. However, Tiffani could see that Sam was throwing Shea a few more glances than at herself.

Tiffani smirked before looking at Shea. "Hey Shea, since I'm driving do you want to go get yourself a drink?" Tiffani asked Shea with a smile.

Shea shrugged before saying, "Sure I guess, just as long as you don't make me answer embarrassing questions if I get a little buzzed." Tiffani gave a small salute before Shea walked to the bar to the smiling Sam.

"How adorable," Tiffani whispered looking at Shea talking to Sam before Tiffani focused on the food that Arlene set on the table in front of her.

"Thanks, this looks great," Tiffani took a bite of the food and made an appreciative noise. "My compliments to the chef," Tiffani said loud enough so Lafayette could hear and Tiffani heard Lafayette chuckle from the kitchen.

"Hey there sexy, how long you in town?" a deep southern voice asked from a little bit in front of the booth. Tiffani looked up from her food and frowned at this gross looking man in front of her. His hair looked like it was almost a mullet and pretty much just a mess. He had food stains all over his white shirt and his pants had stains all over them. His boots also made Tiffani hold her breath. She did not want to know what was on the boots to make them stink like that.

"Not short enough," Tiffani muttered with a civil smile before taking another bite of her food and trying to focus on the food.

"Well if you're looking for a good time I can help you," the man said again and Tiffani tried not to gag when she smelt his beer breath. Tiffani could not stand the smell of beer breath.

"Thanks, but I can find a good time myself," Tiffani said as she grabbed her fork. She was resisting the urge to stab his hand with it, because he kept twitching his hand as if he wanted to touch her.

"Shouldn't say no to a gentleman's offer of hospitality," the man drawled and Tiffani resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She smirked when she saw Shea approaching the booth with a frown towards the gross man.

"Well I don't need a man's anything, hey babe," Tiffani said and then said the last part to Shea before giving Shea a kiss on the cheek and wrapping her arms around Shea's waist. The man froze before he walked away cursing under his breath.

Shea sat down looking at Tiffani strangely before she started laughing at Tiffani's relieved sigh. "I hate when gross men bug me," Tiffani said out loud before looking around the restaurant. "Quit staring, didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to stare?" Tiffani said a little aggravated before taking a ferocious bite of her food.

"Well now that you have everyone thinking you like women, where are we going to stay tonight?" Shea asked with a laugh when the gross man left the restaurant.

"I don't like girls that way people, just men in that way," Tiffani suddenly exclaimed before sitting down.

"Had to clear that up" Tiffani said before to Shea before thinking about where in the world they could possibly stay.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own True Blood. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

"So still no idea where to stay," Tiffani said as Shea was eating her last fry.

"Well maybe we could ask Sam," Shea said and looked over at the bar.

"Yeah, you can ask Sam," Tiffani said with a smirk as she held out Sam's name.

"Whatever Tiffani, let's just go ask him together," Shea said and Tiffani got up with a shrug of her shoulders. The two of them walked over to Sam, who smiled when he saw them stop in front of the bar.

"Just came back to ask for some directions," Tiffani said with a laugh.

"We were wondering where the closest place to stay the night is," Shea said and Sam immediately started giving them directions to the closest motel.

"Great, so another question, do you serve good breakfast here?" Tiffani asked and Sam chuckled.

"We sure do," he said and Tiffani cheered.

"You would eat breakfast for every meal of the day if you could," Shea said and Tiffani smiled.

"You know it," Tiffani said before a hush settled in the restaurant. Tiffani and Shea looked behind them and saw Bill Compton walk into the restaurant. "Guess this is his first time here," Tiffani thought before seeing the ever curious Sookie staring at Bill.

"She's like a cat that doesn't know when to not be curious, but dogs always chase the cat," Tiffani thought before looking at Sam with a small chuckle.

"Tiffani, we should go," Shea said seeing the little familiar twinkle in Tiffani's eyes.

"I want to say hello first," Tiffani said even though Shea looked like she wanted to choke her.

Tiffani walked right over to Bill before Sookie could. Tiffani was actually tired of all the drama between Bill and Sookie after watching all of the seasons so far. She wanted to save Sookie from having to deal with all that and she wanted to bug Bill's plans.

Bill looked up when Tiffani stopped by his table. "Hi my name is Tiffani. Nice to meet you," Tiffani said with a happy smile to Bill.

"Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Bill Compton," Bill said lowly and Tiffani looked at the chair.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Tiffani asked and Bill motioned for her to take a seat. Sookie approached then and just took Bill's order for a true blood, which Sam did not have any at the moment. Sookie left the table and Shea distracted Sookie.

"So do you live around here?" Tiffani asked as she relaxed in the seat. Sookie kept staring at the people that attacked Bill on the show.

"They'll be a problem," Shea thought as she stared at the people that attack Bill. Shea helped distract Sookie when Bill left.

Tiffani waited for the people who attack Bill to leave before she quickly walked outside. Shea distracted Sookie by ordering something to go. Tiffani grabbed a broken branch that was thick before she rushed over to where the crazy couple was trying to drain Bill.

"I really hate pathetic people," Tiffani said loudly before swinging the branch and hitting the man on the back of the head. The man was knocked unconscious by the hit.

"You bitch," the woman yelled as she tried to stand up.

"Such terrible language, watch your mouth," Tiffani said before hitting the woman in the face with the branch.

"Tiffani, are you alright?" Shea yelled as she stood outside the door of Merlotte's.

"I'm fine, just call the police," Tiffani yelled before she pulled the silver off Bill.

"Big bad vampire can't handle two pathetic humans, I'm a little disappointed," Tiffani said with a small smirk at Bill. Bill stared at her before he hissed at the pain from the silver being removed.

"So Mr. Compton please watch your back from now on," Tiffani said as Bill stood up.

"You may want to watch yours as well," Bill said before disappearing.

"Better not be a threat," Tiffani said before she stood over the stupid couple with the branch still in her hand. Shea ran out of the restaurant and Sookie came outside as well. Sookie gasped at the sight of the couple, but she thanked Tiffani for stopping them after Tiffani explained what was happening.

Shea smiled when Sam called for Sookie to come back. Sookie immediately ran back inside with a smile and a small blush on her face. "Let's hope Bill stays away from Sookie," Shea whispered to Tiffani after Sookie was gone.

"Oh he better, I'm not dealing with their drama," Tiffani said before she smiled at the arriving police car. Tiffani quickly got rid of the branch and explained to the police what was happening, but left out the part that Bill was a vampire.

The police took the couple into custody and Tiffani smirked at her job well done. "Alright hero, let's go to that motel. I'm worn out," Shea said with a yawn as she headed to Tiffani's car.

"Alright sidekick, off we go," Tiffani said and yelped when Shea smacked her on the back of the head.

"I'm not your sidekick," Shea said after hitting Tiffani.

"You're too abusive to be a sidekick anyways," Tiffani said rubbing the back of her head while getting in the car.

"Got that right," Shea said with a smirk before they both ended up laughing.

"Alright, we're way too crazy right now. We need to sleep," Tiffani said before driving to the motel that Sam had told them about earlier.

The next morning, Tiffani was already awake and ready. She was sitting in a chair staring at Shea, who was still sleeping. Shea slowly woke up and opened her eyes. She screamed when she saw Tiffani just staring at her.

"What are you doing?" Shea yelled and Tiffani smiled.

"I wanted to see how long I could stare at you before you woke up," Tiffani said before throwing Shea some clean clothes. "Come on, I'm hungry. Let's go eat," Tiffani said as Shea sat up in the bed. Shea looked at the clean clothes and then back at Tiffani.

"You're always hungry," Shea said before she walked into the bathroom to change. Tiffani just grabbed her purse, car keys, and motel room keys before checking the time.

Shea exited the bathroom a few minutes later and they made their way back to Merlotte's to get something to eat. Shea was mumbling about ordering a big cup of coffee while Tiffani was skipping into the restaurant.

"Good morning," Tiffani said to Arlene, who was ready to lead Tiffani and Shea to a table. They got a booth table again. Tiffani smiled and waved Lafayette, who just chuckled again.

"So what can I get you two?" Arlene asked and Shea ordered first. Tiffani ordered next and surprisingly Lafayette brought their orders except the drinks personally to their table.

"So I heard you liked the meal last night?" Lafayette asked Tiffani, who smiled at him.

"It was the best food I've had at a restaurant," Tiffani said before introducing herself and Shea. Shea would have introduced herself, but she was enjoying the wonderful drink called coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own True Blood. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

"Lafayette, get back to the kitchen," Sam yelled out and Lafayette rolled his eyes.

"See you two around," Lafayette said with a wink before walking off.

Shea looked around and smiled at Tiffani. "I'm awake now," Shea said and Tiffani saw the coffee cup was empty.

"Well that's good, so what do you want to do tonight?" Tiffani asked with a chuckle.

"No idea," Shea said with a shrug and then a smirk appeared on Tiffani's face. "No, we are not doing what your crazy mind is thinking of," Shea whispered heatedly.

"Not even if that crazy mind of mine is thinking about seeing a sexy Viking?" Tiffani whispered cutely with her head tilted to the side.

"Definitely not happening," Shea said and Tiffani pouted.

"Please, we don't have to dance. We can just hang out at the bar," Tiffani said cutely and gave Shea the puppy dog pout.

"I'm not stupid, Tiffani. I know if we go somewhere with music then you are going to dance and I'm not sitting at the bar by myself. I'm also not dancing," Shea said when she saw Tiffani's pout get bigger.

"But you'll have fun and if not having fun at the bar or dancing then at least you could laugh at me while I irritate the big scary and drop dead sexy vampire Viking," Tiffani said as she gave Shea a begging look.

"Do you want to die?" Shea asked looking at Tiffani like was asking for trouble, which she was.

"Not particularly, but I do want to go annoy the sexy vampire," Tiffani said with a shrug.

"How about you just bug Bill? He's not that scary and I'm sure it would be just as fun to piss him off," Shea said to Tiffani before shutting up when some locals walked by with questioning looks.

"Well I have always wanted to annoy the crap out of Bill, but we will eventually go to Fangtasia whether you like it or not," Tiffani said with a tone that meant no arguments.

Shea just sighed before kicking Tiffani under the table. "Ow, what was that for?" Tiffani yelped as she grabbed her leg.

"Your head is too far away to smack so I kicked you instead," Shea said with a sweet smile.

"Evil," Tiffani hissed before focusing on her breakfast.

"So what do you want to do to Bill tonight or do you want to snoop around before night?" Tiffani asked after they finished breakfast and left the restaurant.

"I vote we snoop around now and mess with his house now before he wakes up. I don't want to deal with a perturbed vampire when he has free reign," Shea said as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Good point, come on let's go," Tiffani said excitedly as they got in her car. They stopped at a convenience store for prank supplies before they made their way to an area close to Sookie's house. Tiffani parked her car out of sight and she and Shea left the car with their supplies in hand.

They snuck past Sookie's house and ran through the cemetery. Tiffani and Shea were already giggling at the idea of what all they were going to do to Bill. They both knew that he could smell them out later, but it was going to be worth what they were about to do.

"I love this house," Tiffani said as Shea opened the door as quietly as she could.

"We won't do anything to his house, just some of his stuff," Shea whispered as they set down the bags of supplies on the living room floor.

"Sounds good to me," Tiffani said as she pulled out a big teddy bear, which had a heart in its paws from one of the bags. Tiffani grabbed a sharpie and wrote on the heart the bear was holding, "You need a hug."

"Is that all you can come up with to write?" Shea asked as she looked over Tiffani's shoulder.

"Well it's either that or you need to get laid," Tiffani said with a shrug and the two of them broke out laughing.

Shea grabbed a box of peeps out of the bag and set them down by the bear. Shea grabbed the sharpie and wrote on the plastic, "and get laid."

"There perfect," Shea said as she looked at the funny sight on Bill's couch.

Tiffani grabbed some fake rose petals out of the bags and handed some to Shea. She and Shea spread them out on the floor from where they knew Bill slept to where the bear was sitting.

Shea then grabbed a coconut bra and a grass skirt out of a bag and set them on the floor by the petals. Shea wrote a note that said, "Your outfit for tonight."

Tiffani then grabbed a flower lei and a Barbie doll out of the bags. Shea handed her a bottle of true blood, and then Tiffani headed upstairs to the master bedroom of the house. Tiffani set them on the bed and then set down another note that said, "Now you've been laid."

Tiffani and Shea were dying with laughter as they left a bunch of floating rose candles in Bill's bathtub with water in there. "Job well done," Shea said as she gave Tiffani a high five.

"Alright, let's get out of here it's time for some lunch," Tiffani said as she and Shea grabbed the empty bags.

"Merlotte's," Shea said in a questioning tone.

"Of course," Tiffani said as she and Shea snuck back to Tiffani's car.

The lunch at Merlotte's was full of giggles as Tiffani and Shea wondered what faces Bill would make when he saw the set up they left him. "Let's hope he gets the jokes," Shea said before they busted out laughing again.

"Let's just hope he has a sense of humor or else he might be visiting us later," Tiffani said and Shea grabbed her fork.

"We'll be fine. He's not even scary," Shea said and smirked at Tiffani.

"He really isn't scary," Tiffani said before Lafayette decided to join them since he was on a break.

"Hey Lafayette, how are you?" Shea asked hen Lafayette sat by her.

"Oh just working hard, hooker," Lafayette said and the girls laughed. "What have you two been up to in this little town?" he asked them curiously.

"Oh just ticking some people off and enjoying every moment of it," Shea answered with a smirk and Tiffani winked at Lafayette.

"Well it's not hard to make people mad in this small town," Lafayette said before eating a fry from Shea's plate.

"Oh we know and we have even more fun planned in the future," Tiffani said and Lafayette looked like he was excited to see what these two would do in this town.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own True Blood. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

"Well then glad you two came to town," Lafayette said before he had to return to the kitchen because his break was over.

"So what should we do now?" Tiffani asked and Shea watched Sookie enter the restaurant. Shea saw that Sam's eyes lit up when he saw Sookie walk in.

"Let's play matchmaker," Shea said as she waved Sookie down looking like she wanted to order something else.

"Sounds fun," Tiffani thought as she smiled at Sookie.

"Oh hey, surprised to see you two back here again," Sookie said with a bubbly smile.

"Well there is just something about this place that is keeping us here, anyways my name is Tiffani," Tiffani said as she shook hands with Sookie. Shea had introduced herself last night when she was distracting Sookie while Tiffani had fun hurting annoying people.

"So we couldn't help but notice you looking at a certain man at the bar the other night and just now," Shea said as she smiled at Sookie.

"Oh that's just Sam," Sookie said trying to hide a small blush, but Shea and Tiffani saw it.

"Well Sam is pretty good looking, don't you think?" Tiffani said looking at Sam before looking back at Sookie.

"Yeah, but well I've just known him so long as my boss," Sookie said and Shea shared a look with Tiffani.

"That doesn't matter," Shea said and Tiffani nodded her head.

"Anyways from what we can see, he would rather be closer to you than just be your boss," Tiffani said as she played with the straw in her drink.

"Are you sure? You two must be kidding with me," Sookie said even though she looked curiously at Sam.

"Well why don't you give him a chance, go on a date with him," Shea said and Sookie gave a small smile.

"He hasn't asked me yet," Sookie whispered and Tiffani immediately left the table. "What is she doing?" Sookie asked Shea looking at Tiffani, who was heading to the bar.

"Just going to give Sam a little pep talk before he asks you out on a date, don't worry she won't say you want to go on one," Shea said as she motioned for Sookie to calm down.

Tiffani made her way over to the bar and smiled at Sam, who smiled back in return. "Hey Sam, how are you?" Tiffani asked as she took a seat on a stool.

"A little tired, but not bad. How are you?" Sam asked as he put some true blood in a mini fridge at the bar. He did not look too happy about having to stock the true blood drinks.

"I'm fine, but I was just wondering. I keep seeing you look at a certain blonde waitress and well it's bugging me a little bit. If you like her then why aren't you two going on a date already. I mean she looks like a great girl and you seem like a great guy so you two should at least go on a date together," Tiffani said as she played with one of the drink coasters.

"I want to ask her, but I just didn't think she would say yes," Sam said as he finished stocking the true blood.

"Well you'll never know until you ask and I suggest you ask very soon," Tiffani said with a smile before she left the bar with a little wave.

Sookie watched Tiffani approach the table before looking at Sam who had a small blush on his face. Sookie's face turned a little red as well when she looked back at the table.

"No worries, he'll ask you in a little bit," Tiffani said with a wink to Sookie.

"I hope you two are right about this," Sookie whispered before walking away when she had to go deal with other customers.

"Of course we're right about this," Shea said to Tiffani, who just gave a small laugh.

"I can't wait till Bill wakes up," Tiffani said with a small happy sigh as she imagined the outrage on his face.

"Well he should be awake in a little bit. We have been here for hours and it is already getting dark," Shea said and Tiffani gave a small silent cheer with a happy dance. Once again, she received some weird looks from the locals.

Shea and Tiffani were extremely excited and antsy as they sat in the booth waiting for it to get fully dark outside. It would take Bill a few moments to look at everything they did to his house and then a few more moments to find them at Merlotte's.

When the sun disappeared for good, Tiffani was literally bouncing in her seat and Shea was giggling a few times at random. They both froze when the restaurant got extremely quiet all of a sudden. Tiffani and Shea leaned to the side of their seats and saw Bill looking around with the coconut bra and grass skirt in his hands.

Bill saw them before they could hide in their seats again. Tiffani and Shea gave a few giggles when Bill approached them. They could not hold in their laughter anymore. Bill stopped in front of their table giving them an indescribable look.

Tiffani was the first to break out of her giggles as she said, "Well Mr. Compton I didn't know that costumes made you all excited." Bill froze and Shea started another round of laughter.

"Gross," Sookie could be heard whispering by Sam, who thankfully had asked her on a date a few hours ago and she said yes.

"You two left this and that other stuff in my house while I was sleeping," Bill said with a little hiss.

"Hmm I wonder what this other stuff is," Shea said with a smirk and Bill placed the coconut bra and grass skirt on the table.

"We just thought you might like a little romance," Tiffani said before whispering the words Barbie doll.

Bill looked like he wanted to yell or hiss at them again. "What happened to that good old fashioned southern hospitality?" Shea asked and she knew that Bill would not act rude in public now.

"It is not nice to trespass on someone's property," Bill said quietly to the two of them.

"You're the one who wasn't smart enough to lock the door," Tiffani said before grabbing the coconut bra and holding it up to her shirt and then to Bill's shirt. "Anyways I think this looks better on you," Tiffani said before smiling sweetly up at Bill.

"Oh you're right Tiffani, now we just need to finish the outfit," Shea said and grabbed the grass skirt before holding it in front of Bill's waist.

"Excuse me," Bill said before he left the restaurant in a rush with a small scowl on his face.

The restaurant occupants were either in shock or lost their voices as they stared at Shea and Tiffani. Tiffani gave Shea an awesome high five before they heard laughter from the kitchen.

"You two are crazy," Lafayette yelled from where he was doubled over with laughter in the kitchen.

"Oh the fun has just begun," Shea said with a smirk to Tiffani, who returned her smirk with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own True Blood. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

"So what do you think we should do?" Shea asked as she and Tiffani headed back to the hotel room. Tiffani had begged for the two of them to go to Fangtasia, but of course, Shea downright refused. Tiffani would get her there soon enough anyways.

"I think we should run him back to the queen. I don't dislike him enough to get him killed, but I still would like for him to disappear," Tiffani said as she and Shea entered their hotel room.

"Sounds good to me, but how are we going to send him back to the queen? She won't be too pleased with Bill returning empty handed," Shea said and Tiffani sighed as she fell back on her bed.

"The queen is so annoying though. I cannot stand her. Let's hope I don't ever meet her in person or I might say a few things that won't have a positive outcome for me," Tiffani said as she kicked off her shoes.

"You'd be dead in no time," Shea said as she sat on her bed.

"True, so let's figure out how to run Bill out of town," Tiffani said to Shea before she pulled out a pen and paper.

After hours of trying to figure out the big plan, Shea and Tiffani finally went to sleep. They woke up around lunch the next day. Tiffani was the first to wake up since someone was calling her. She looked at her phone and saw an unknown number.

Shea grumbled before rolling over in her bed while Tiffani answered her phone. "Hello," Tiffani said questionably with her voice still groggy from sleep.

"Do not interfere," Bill's voice said through the phone and Tiffani had to pull the phone away to give it a dumb look.

Tiffani moved the phone back to her ear before sending Shea an apologetic look. "You're not scary. Pull the stick out of your butt. Quit being the stupid queen's lapdog. Grow a pair while you're at it and do not call me ever again when I have just woken up," Tiffani yelled into the phone as loud as she could. "Idiot," Tiffani thought before hanging up.

"Tiffani, who was that and it better have been a good person to yell at since I just woke up," Shea asked as she glared at Tiffani from under her covers.

"Mr. Compton a.k.a. the idiot," Tiffani said before she got out of bed with an annoyed sound.

"Alright then I'm not that mad," Shea said before she fell back asleep.

Tiffani was cursing Bill with every foul word she could think of in her sleepy state as she started getting ready for the day and night. She was more excited for the night then the day. She had plans to drag Shea to Fangtasia whether she wanted to go or not.

"I'll just the plan that always works, I'll go and Shea can't abandon me to all the nifty vampires," Tiffani thought as she finished getting ready.

Shea got out of bed a few minutes later and she started to get ready for the day. Tiffani was messing with her phone and sending fun little texts to Bill's number while she waited for Shea to finish getting ready. She was having fun sending evil messages to Bill's phone.

Tiffani got a few replies, which probably supposed to be funny, but they only made her laugh. Shea took the phone after she was finished getting ready. Shea took a moment to read the messages and the replies before she also busted out laughing.

"That's pretty sad when he's trying to be scary but failing miserably," Shea said as she handed Tiffani back her phone.

"I wonder how he got my number," Tiffani mumbled as she and Shea headed out of their room.

"He's some weird stalker so of course he has your number, now we need to find another place to stay because staying here will start to add up way too much," Shea said as they got in Tiffani's car.

"Well we could become friends with Sookie and then get to move in with her and her grandmother," Tiffani said with a shrug as she drove to Merlotte's.

When they entered the restaurant, Shea immediately walked over to talk to Lafayette through the kitchen window while Tiffani went to a table. Sookie was not working this early, but Tiffani was sure she could talk to her later.

Lafayette fixed Shea and Tiffani an awesome breakfast even though it was time for lunch. Sam threw Lafayette a curious look, but Lafayette just smirked before getting back to fixing lunch for other customers.

"Lafayette, you are awesome," Tiffani said before digging into her cinnamon toast. Shea was happily eating some waffles with chocolate chips.

"So what do you two have planned today?" Sam asked as he approached them at their table.

"Not sure yet," Shea said before taking a sip of her coffee.

"I have a few ideas," Tiffani whispered before taking another bite of her French toast.

Shea threw a look at Tiffani before she looked back at Sam. "Hey, we were just wondering if Sookie is coming to work today," Shea said and Sam nodded.

"Yeah, she has the late shift tonight," Sam said and Tiffani's smile grew.

"Perfect," Tiffani thought as she waved Arlene over for another cup of coffee.

"Alright thanks, hey um we aren't here then will you give Sookie our numbers so she can get a hold of us?" Shea asked as she wrote down hers and Tiffani's phone number.

"Sure," Sam said as he accepted the piece of paper from Shea before he headed back to the bar.

"Are we going to be here tonight to see Sookie?" Shea asked Tiffani, who had a big grin on her face as she drank her second cup of coffee.

"No," Tiffani said with a shake of her head.

"Then where are we going?" Shea asked and Tiffani smirked as she made the letter f with her utensils. "No way," Shea said and Tiffani just nodded.

"It's time to go see some other vampires in this state and where better to go than that place?" Tiffani said as she looked at the time on her phone.

"Are you going to cause trouble?" Shea asked and Tiffani just gave an innocent smile.

"Of course," Tiffani said and Shea just sighed.

"If I get bitten then you're dead," Shea said and Tiffani just laughed.

When it finally turned dark, Tiffani was happily driving to Fangtasia. Shea was sitting in the passenger seat trying to decide if she was excited about this or nervous. She finally decided that she was going to kill Tiffani if this went bad.

Tiffani parked in the Fangtasia parking lot and she could not help but laugh when she saw all the humans trying to look like what they thought the stereotypical vampire would wear in this time. "Dummies," Tiffani thought as she and Shea got out of her car. She and Shea were just wearing jeans with some cute shirts. Tiffani had on her favorite pair of black boots and Shea was wearing some cute high heels.

They got in line and they decided to annoy Bill with text messages again while they waited in line. The beginning of the line was where they were soon enough and Pam was standing there with her face in a small scowl. She did not look too happy about standing at the door. She looked bored out of her mind.

Shea and Tiffani handed over their licenses before Pam nodded her head. She handed them back their cards before letting them inside. "I'm grabbing a drink," Shea said first thing before Tiffani could drag her out to the dance floor.

"Party pooper," Tiffani muttered before stepping onto the dance floor. She lost herself in the music, but not before throwing a look over towards where Eric was sitting. "He's too sexy, but that's a good thing," Tiffani thought with a smile before ignoring some random man that wanted to dance with her.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own True Blood. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

Tiffani danced to a few more songs before she joined Shea at the bar. Longshadow looked at Tiffani and she just ordered a bottle of water. She was driving back to the motel so she was not going to be stupid and drink. Shea was happily sipping on a margarita though.

"So what do you think about this place?" Tiffani asked Shea, who was nodding her head to the beat of the music.

"I like it, but I'm still not dancing," Shea said and Tiffani pouted before thanking Longshadow for the water.

Shea yelped when Pam appeared out of nowhere behind the two of them at the bar. Tiffani turned around and looked at Pam with a curious smile. "Hello," Tiffani said with a small wave before taking another sip of the water.

"You're being summoned," Pam said and Shea glared at Tiffani.

"I didn't do anything," Tiffani whispered to Shea before following behind Pam. "So any idea why I'm being summoned?" Tiffani asked Pam curiously, as they walked towards where Eric was sitting.

"Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise," Pam said a little dryly, but that is just the way Pam is.

"Hello," Tiffani said when she stood in front of Eric with Pam standing slightly behind her.

"You and your friend are new here," Eric said in a way that was straight to the point.

"Yes, nice place by the way," Tiffani said as she was motioned to take a seat by Eric. Tiffani happily took the seat but kept the giddy smile off her face. "So if I may ask, why did you summon me?" Tiffani asked with her head tilted a little bit like a puppy.

"Why do you think I summoned you?" Eric asked leaning towards her a little closer.

"Maybe to discuss the idea of someone's personal bubble," Tiffani said as she moved forwards just a little bit with a small smirk.

Pam let out a small laugh before Eric glared at her. Pam rolled her eyes before she left to head back to her spot at the entrance to the club. Eric focused his attention back on Tiffani, who was sitting in her seat calm and unafraid.

"Most women would already be throwing themselves at me," Tiffani heard Eric mumble and Tiffani let out a small laugh.

"If you want someone to throw themselves at you then it will not be me," Tiffani said as she smiled at Eric.

"You think that now," Eric said smirking at Tiffani.

"Come here, I want to let you know a little secret," Tiffani said and motioned for Eric to come closer. When he was finally close enough, Tiffani moved her lips to his ear. "I enjoy a challenge, so if you want me or some of my blood then you'll have to fight for it. Oh and there's some new vampire in Bon Temps. I think his name is Bill Compton," Tiffani whispered before moving away from Eric with a smile.

Eric was silent before he smirked at Tiffani. He was then gone and Tiffani just shrugged before walking back to the bar. She saw Shea drinking another drink and humming along to the music. Tiffani laughed as she grabbed the now empty drink from Shea.

"Come on, time to go," Tiffani said to Shea as she slung one of Shea's arms around her shoulders.

Pam stopped them when they were about to head out the door. "He wants your number," Pam said and Tiffani just shook her head with a small smile.

"Fine," Tiffani said before giving Pam her phone number. Pam nodded her head before letting Shea and Tiffani pass.

"What about the guy from the bar taking money from them?" Shea mumbled in her slightly drunk state. Tiffani froze when she heard Pam give a little snarl. Tiffani looked back and saw Pam motioning for them to wait where they stood.

Tiffani sighed looking at Shea, who looked up with a giggle. "Well we've changed a few things," Shea said and Tiffani just helped Shea take a seat in her car. She was not going to leave yet, but at least this way Shea was comfortable if she went to sleep or something.

Eric walked out soon enough with Pam right behind him. He had a small frown on his face as he stopped in front of Tiffani. "Do you know who is stealing from me?" he whispered a little harshly. Obviously, Eric is not a fan of having anything stolen from him.

"Yes," Tiffani said deciding to just say the truth and at least this way Sookie would not be thrown into the picture with Eric. Tiffani always found Eric's obsession with Sookie annoying, even more annoying than Sookie's drama with Bill.

"Who is it and how do you know?" Eric asked as he stepped closer to Tiffani and his face was in her face.

"Longshadow and we can see things," Shea giggled from the passenger seat of the car.

Eric's eyes snapped to Shea before looking back at Tiffani.

"Is this true?" Eric asked lowly and Tiffani nodded.

"It's true," Tiffani said and Eric froze before he nodded.

"Pam, make sure they get back safely," Eric said before he disappeared back into the club.

"Well this has turned into one interesting night," Pam said with a smile as she got in Tiffani's car. Tiffani looked up at the night sky before hopping in her car. She made sure Shea was buckled up correctly before driving back to the motel.

"Why are you two staying in this dump?" Pam asked with a scowl at the motel.

"Cheapest place we could find that wasn't in too bad a state. Anyways we have been staying here a good while," Tiffani said as she helped Shea get out of the car.

"Well then you need a new place to stay, immediately," Pam said before she started sending a text message to someone, probably Eric.

Tiffani shrugged before she and Shea entered the motel room. Tiffani of course invited Pam inside. Pam looked around the little motel room when she stepped inside. She looked back at her phone when she received a reply to her message.

Tiffani helped Shea get in the bed, while Pam replied to the message. "So what is the plan now?" Tiffani thought while looking from the sleeping Shea to Pam, who was still sending and receiving messages on her phone.

"Well Shea sped things up a bit, but I'm not complaining," Tiffani thought remembering how close she and Eric had been before. A loud ring tone made Tiffani jump. She quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket. It was an unknown number. "Must be Sookie," Tiffani thought before answering the phone.

"Hello," Tiffani said questionably and Sookie replied with a happy hello. Sookie then went on to ask what Tiffani wanted earlier, but Tiffani just said she wanted to know if Sookie wanted to drive around town and hang out the next day. She did not want to ask Sookie about a place to stay since Pam seemed fixed on the idea of finding them a new place to stay.

Sookie happily agreed to the idea of spending the day together. Tiffani said goodbye before hanging up and she saw Pam staring at her. "Eric is getting everything figured out now, so I will see you again soon," Pam said before leaving with a smirk.

"Well it is definitely going to be more interesting now," Tiffani thought as she fell back on the bed after locking the door to the room.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own True Blood. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

The next morning, Tiffani and Shea woke up and got ready for the day. Shea had a bit of a headache, but not to bad. They were already in the car and on the way to Sookie's house, which she gave directions to earlier, so they could pick her up for their day driving around town and hanging out.

"So what do you think Eric is going to do?" Shea asked while they were on their way to Sookie's house.

"Do about Bill, Longshadow, us, or all of those?" Tiffani asked as she turned off the main road to head down Sookie's driveway.

"All of those," Shea said and Tiffani sighed.

"Well he will question Bill and of course Bill will lie and probably run back to the queen with his tail between his legs. Longshadow will be sent to the Magister, and his fate will be determined there. We will probably live close where Eric has easy access to us and I have no idea what else," Tiffani answered before they put smiles on their faces and exited the car when they saw Sookie waving at them from the front porch.

A cute collie was sitting beside Sookie on the porch and Shea smirked at Tiffani. "Hey Sookie, what a cute dog," Tiffani said as she bent over and pet the dog on the head. A bright red blush appeared on Sookie's face and both friends knew that Sam was the dog sitting by Sookie.

"I wonder how bad she freaked out, but she seems fine now," Shea thought before she got a hug from Sookie. Tiffani got a hug next and then Sookie motioned for them to head back to the car. Both friends saw her bend down and kiss the top of the dog's head.

"Cute," Tiffani whispered to Shea before they got in the car. The dog ran off with a happy bark and Sookie got in the car.

"Go Sam," Tiffani and Shea thought happily before they started talking with Sookie about the town, the restaurant, and other things.

"So what do you two think happened to that vampire?" Sookie asked and Shea snapped around and looked at her with a small laugh.

"Oh don't worry about that weirdo. I'm sure he'll be leaving town soon enough," Shea said with a wave of her hand.

"Why was he even around here? I thought I saw him snooping around my house so I called Sam to come over last night. He left earlier before you guys got there," Sookie said and the two friends held in their laughter.

"Well I'm glad you called Sam. Do not ever invite a vampire into your home that you are not friends with and you do not want to be friends with the vampire that was sneaking around your house," Shea said as Tiffani pulled into Merlotte's restaurant to eat some lunch. Sookie seemed happy to be at the restaurant when she did not have to work.

"Come on, let's go eat. I'm starving," Tiffani said as she hopped out of her car.

"You're always hungry," Shea said as she and Sookie got out of the car.

"Yes I am," Tiffani said before locking her car and racing into the restaurant. "Lafayette feed me," Tiffani yelled when she entered the restaurant.

"Sit down then hooker," Lafayette yelled from the kitchen while Sam looked between the two with slightly wide eyes.

Shea yelled a hello to Lafayette before they took a seat. Sookie sent a cute wave to Sam as she sat down by Shea. Sam left the bar since it was not that busy and he joined the table sitting by Tiffani.

Sam smiled at Sookie, who was right across from him. "So what have you three been up to?" Sam asked looking around before focusing back on Sookie.

"Oh, we've just been driving around town and talking," Sookie said with a cute giggle. Tiffani and Shea smiled at each other before rolling their eyes.

"So what do you three have planned later?" Sam asked and he focused on Shea and Tiffani this time.

"Well I need to help Gran tonight," Sookie said as she too looked at Tiffani and Shea.

"Well I thought about," Tiffani started to say before her cell phone rung. Tiffani grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen. An unknown number was showing on the screen. "Excuse me," Tiffani said as she got out of the booth seat and headed outside to the parking lot.

"Who was that?" Sookie asked Shea, who just shrugged.

"Not sure," Shea said before taking a sip of her drink. Shea's smile lit up when Lafayette approached the booth. Sookie went over to sit by Sam so Lafayette could sit by Shea.

"Hello," Tiffani said and Eric's voice replied back with a hello. "Isn't it a little too early for you to be awake?" Tiffani asked with a small laugh.

"Longshadow will no longer be working at the bar and Bill will be leaving town tonight," Eric said and Tiffani did a little happy dance about the Bill part.

"Well that's good," Tiffani said before she saw Rene walking into the restaurant. "Crap, I forgot about him," Tiffani thought with a small frown.

"You and your friend will be living with Pam from now on," Eric said and Tiffani focused back on the phone call.

"Is Pam alright with that?" Tiffani asked and she walked over to lean against her car.

"She is fine with that," Eric said before he said he would text Tiffani later and that he needed to get off the phone.

"Talk to you later then," Tiffani said before she and Eric hung up. Tiffani walked back into the restaurant and she saw Shea give her a look and then Shea's eyes focused on Rene.

"What are we going to do with him?" Tiffani thought and she knew Shea was thinking the same thing. They would need to talk about this later after they took Sookie home.

"Well if you two don't mind, I need to be getting back home," Sookie said with a smile to Tiffani and Shea after they had finished eating lunch.

"Alright, well time to go then," Shea said as they paid for lunch and said goodbye to Sam and Lafayette. They headed for the car outside and hopped inside. Rene looked over at Tiffani as they left. Tiffani knew Rene was looking at her neck the whole time since she had talked to Bill in the restaurant one night.

"I wouldn't let Bill bite me ever, now Eric is another story," Tiffani thought trying to hold in her laughter. She drove Sookie home and as soon as they were headed back to the motel, Shea turned towards Tiffani.

"What in the world are we going to do with Rene?" Shea asked as Tiffani passed a slow car.

"Well I loved what Sookie did to him in the show," Tiffani said with a smirk.

"Death by shovel," Shea said before smirking as well. "Sounds good to me, but we actually need him to attack us first," Shea said before Tiffani turned off the main road to head to the motel.

"Well if he does attack us then it is death by shovel, if we can do another way then that works too," Tiffani said before she remembered earlier. "Oh yeah, we are going to be living with Pam from now on. Longshadow will no longer be working at the bar and Bill is being run out of town," Tiffani said to Shea and she was sort of singing the part about Bill.

"Well that solves a few problems," Shea said before she and Tiffani just sighed as they thought about all the stuff that was coming up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own True Blood. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

Later that night, Tiffani found a radio in the motel room and she found an eighties music station. "Success," Tiffani yelled before music from the eighties started blasting through the little motel room.

"Where did you find that?" Shea asked as she watched Tiffani start to dance around the room.

"Don't remember," Tiffani said as she froze before she grabbed Shea's hands and tried to make her dance. A knock at the door saved Shea from the crazy Tiffani. Shea got out of Tiffani's reach and ran over to the door.

Shea opened the door and saw Pam there. "Oh look it's dark," Shea thought as she let Pam inside with a smile. She and Tiffani had been so focused on discussing how to stop or in other words kill Rene that they did not realize it was nighttime.

"Hi Pam," Tiffani yelled happily before she tripped and fell on the bed. "I meant to do that," Tiffani yelled in a muffled voice since she had fell face down onto the bed.

"Sure you did," Shea said before saying hello to Pam as well. "So we were told that we get to live with you now," Shea said and Pam nodded.

"You no longer have to live in this dump," Pam said with a sneer looking around at the little motel room as if it was the grossest thing she had ever seen before.

"So we're all packed up and whenever you want to leave we can," Shea said as she motioned to their packed suitcases.

"Good, we're leaving now," Pam said and rushed out of the room. Tiffani and Shea laughed as they grabbed their bags. Tiffani made sure everything was out of the room before she ran to the front desk and returned the key. She ran back outside and hopped in her car. Pam and Shea would be riding together. Pam forced Shea in the car, because Pam wanted someone to talk to on the way to her house.

Tiffani followed behind Pam's car as she sped down the roads. Soon the cars both pulled into a gated driveway and they stopped in front of Pam's house, which was nice. Pam got out first and entered the house with Shea grabbing some of the bags out of the trunk.

Tiffani parked and locked her car before she ran over to help Shea with the luggage. The two of them grabbed all of the bags and headed into the house. Pam's house was even more beautiful than the outside, but they knew not to expect any less from Pam.

"Great place," Shea said as Pam led them to their rooms. Their rooms were going to be right besides each other. They put their stuff in the rooms before Pam took them on a tour. The tour ended at Pam's closet, which was filled with way too many clothes and shoes.

"Pink, leopard, stilettos," Tiffani screamed when she saw all of the high heels in the closet. Tiffani ran away in terror while Pam stared after her.

"She hates high heels," Shea explained and Pam looked shocked.

"No one should hate high heels," Pam said as she stared at her heels as if they were the most precious thing in the world.

After they both found Tiffani, who was cowering behind the couch in the living room, Pam ordered a pizza for the two of them. Eric had called earlier and he was on his way over. Shea wanted to go back to the treasure room that Pam had in her house, because there was a giant battle-axe in the room on the wall.

"Hey Pam, can I borrow the axe soon?" Shea asked with a sweet smile on her face as she planned Rene's death in her head.

"Sure," Pam said with a shrug before Eric entered the kitchen where everyone was.

"Aw you're not pizza," Tiffani said with a pout when she saw it was Eric and not the pizza deliveryman.

Eric gave her a look before looking at Pam for an explanation. "I ordered the humans pizza," Pam said and Eric gave a small nod.

"Tiffani, the pizza will be here soon. You won't waste away," Shea said as she gave Tiffani a little shove, which almost sent Tiffani off the stool she was sitting on.

"I will too waste away if the pizza doesn't come soon," Tiffani said before she smirked and jumped off the stool. She walked over to Eric with that smirk still on her face. "So what did you do to that vampire sneaking around town?" Tiffani asked and Eric just smirked down at her.

"He's leaving and that is all you need to know," Eric said and Tiffani pouted.

"But I want details, did he run away like a scared dog or did he pitch a fit like an angry cat when you told him to leave?" Tiffani asked and Eric just resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Can't you see what I did?" Eric asked and Tiffani shrugged.

"That's not the point here," Tiffani said with a smile before she decided to wait at the front door for the pizza man.

"Did you see what I did?" Eric asked Shea who just shrugged as she took a sip of her drink.

"If she didn't tell you then why would I tell you?" Shea asked as she took another sip of her drink.

"Pizza, oh the all powerful gods of cheese, tomato, and bread have made me a happy person," Tiffani yelled excitedly as she paid the deliveryman and grabbed the pizza from him. The deliveryman looked frightened before the door was slammed in his face. Eric and Pam raised an eyebrow towards each other while Shea just yelled at Tiffani to bring the pizza to the kitchen.

"Oh yeah, one of you guys needs to bite me, but don't drink too much," Tiffani yelled later that night and the two vampires once again raised another eyebrow. Of course, Eric beat Pam to Tiffani as they went to go bite Tiffani. Pam pouted and looked at Shea who shook her head. Shea was not going to be bitten any time soon.

The next day Tiffani and Shea put their kill Rene plan into action. They had went to Merlotte's earlier and said very loudly that they were going to be exploring the old cemetery. Rene had been there earlier and Tiffani made sure to flash off the bite marks on her neck courtesy to Eric.

Shea hid her smirk when Rene followed them to the cemetery in his truck. The battle-axe from Pam's house was in the backseats of Tiffani's car. Shea was itching to use it while Tiffani parked the car and got out. Shea hid in the car while Rene snuck past the car and started to follow Tiffani.

Shea grabbed the battle-axe and silently followed behind Rene. Tiffani looked around and acted all friendly towards Rene before he went all crazy and started yelling that she was a fang banger and a ton of other rude stuff. Shea had enough when she saw Rene try to hit Tiffani.

Tiffani tripped Rene and cursed at him before Shea happily cut his head off with the battle-axe. Tiffani ran over to Shea and hugged her before they kicked Rene's body and head into the fresh grave. Shea cleaned the battle-axe before hiding it back in Tiffani's car, this time in the trunk. Tiffani grabbed a shovel and covered it with some of Rene's blood.

Shea then handed Tiffani her phone and Tiffani called the police freaking out and crying. The police showed up and took care of Rene's body while Shea held the shaking Tiffani.

"You two are very lucky girls to be alive right now," the sheriff said to the two of them before the sheriff allowed them to leave.

"Well that solves one of our problems," Tiffani said happily, as they drove to Pam's house. Tiffani's grumbling stomach made Shea laugh.

"Yeah, but now we have another problem," Shea said pointing at Tiffani's stomach.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own True Blood. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

Shea and Tiffani arrived back at Pam's house in no time since Tiffani was speeding, because she was ready to eat. Shea locked up Tiffani's car since Tiffani was already running inside the house to the refrigerator.

"Cold pizza it is," Tiffani said as she danced over to the microwave.

"Is there nothing else?" Shea asked and Tiffani looked back at her.

"Well if you want True Blood with your pizza then go right ahead and grab a bottle," Tiffani said and Shea gagged.

"I'll pass," Shea said as Tiffani handed her some heated up pizza.

"So how do you think Eric and Pam will react when they hear that I was almost attacked and you cut off Rene's head with Pam's battle-axe?" Tiffani asked while they ate the pizza at the kitchen table.

"Eric will be furious and Pam will probably just smirk happily," Shea said as she put some of the cheese and pepperonis from the pizza onto the crust of the pizza.

"I can't wait till they wake up," Tiffani said with a laugh before she paused. "What are we going to do about the pig lady?" Tiffani asked and Shea tilted her head a little confused.

"What pig lady?" Shea asked and Tiffani finished chewing her bite of pizza.

"You know the dumb pig lady that wants to kill Sam," Tiffani said and Shea just shook her head.

"You mean Maryann, why didn't you just say her name?" Shea asked curiously before taking another bite of pizza.

"I don't like her therefore she became pig lady," Tiffani said before getting out of her seat to throw away her empty plate.

"What happens if you and pig lady meet on bad terms?" Shea asked and Tiffani smirked evilly as she grabbed a knife and fork.

"Are you in the mood for ham or bacon?" Tiffani asked before licking her lips.

"Is food all you think about?" Shea asked with a laugh and wrapping her arms around herself.

"Well mostly, but there is another thing I think about," Tiffani said with a devious look before she busted out laughing as well.

"Uh oh, just realized something, what are we going to do about Lafayette selling vampire blood? He gets basically traumatized by Eric soon if we don't change things," Shea said and Tiffani frowned.

"To the phone," Tiffani yelled as she dove for her cell phone, which was on the couch in the living room.

"Do you even have his number?" Shea asked while Tiffani dialed a number.

"Of course, here you talk to him," Tiffani said before tossing her ringing phone to Shea. Shea fumbled for a minute with the phone before holding it to her ear while glaring at Tiffani.

"Time to go snoop around," Tiffani said happily before she disappeared while humming the pink panther tune.

"Hello," Lafayette's voice said through the phone.

"Hey Lafayette," Shea said and Lafayette chuckled.

"I don't know how you got my number hooker, but what do ya need?" Lafayette asked and Shea got comfortable on the couch.

"Well don't get mad at me, but I need you to stop selling a questionable liquid to people before you get hurt or worse," Shea said and she heard Lafayette stop breathing for a minute.

"Who told you about that?" Lafayette whispered sounding frightened.

"I just know these things, now listen, please stop selling it and get rid of it. I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Shea said and Lafayette gave a small sigh.

"Alright, I'll get rid of it, but I hope you know that this takes away a lot of my income," Lafayette said trying to lighten the mood.

"Well I'm sure your sexy self can come up with some safer ways of getting more income," Shea said and Lafayette laughed.

"Well thanks for the call and I'll see you two hookers later," Lafayette said after Shea heard Sam yelling for Lafayette to get back to work in the background.

"Bye Lafayette," Shea said before Tiffani's scream sounded through the house. "What did you do?" Shea yelled as she got off the couch and started heading through the house where she heard Tiffani scream.

"I'm stuck," Tiffani said when Shea opened a slightly cracked doorway. Shea looked in and saw that Tiffani was indeed stuck, in a beanbag chair. "Help," Tiffani said with a pout as she held her hands out towards Shea.

"How did you get stuck in a beanbag chair?" Shea asked as she sat down on the floor in front of Tiffani instead of helping her out of the chair.

"It attacked me, now help me out," Tiffani said with a whine as she waved her hands towards Shea.

"Fine," Shea said and grabbed Tiffani's hands while she stood up. Shea pulled and she gave the chair a weird look. It was as if the chair had swallowed Tiffani or something because it was a struggle trying to get her free.

"Pull," Tiffani yelled and Shea made a frustrated noise.

"I am pulling," Shea yelled and the door to the room opened. Eric and Pam were standing there staring at the strange scene. "Hi," Shea said a little surprised before she fell backwards while still holding Tiffani's hands. Tiffani flew out of the chair and fell on top of Shea.

"Can I join?" Pam asked with a smirk before Tiffani scrambled off Shea. She gave the beanbag chair a good kick before she crawled out of the room. She crawled between Pam and Eric, who were still standing in the doorway.

"What happened?" Eric asked looking down at Shea who had just sat up.

"She was stuck in the chair. Don't ask how, because even I don't know," Shea answered before she stood up.

"Hey Pam, we need groceries. Can we go grocery shopping?" Tiffani yelled and the two vampires along with Shea headed to unsurprisingly the kitchen. Tiffani had her head stuck in the refrigerator with her butt swinging around behind her.

"Do I have to go?" Pam asked with a small scowl.

"Could be fun," Shea said with a smile while Eric said that he needed to go to the club to overlook a few things. Pam gave his retreating form a small glare before she got in her car with Tiffani and Shea.

The ride to the grocery store was relatively boring, but the trip throughout the store was far away from being boring. The trips through the different aisles were fun while Tiffani and Shea rushed around grabbing what they needed. Pam was staring at the food as if it was disgusting.

"Time to buy ice cream," Tiffani said excitedly as she ran into the freezer section.

"Oh we need to get this kind," Shea said as she grabbed a carton of her favorite ice cream.

"We should get plain vanilla too so we can add a bunch of stuff to it," Tiffani said as she put the ice cream into freezer bags.

"Hey Pam, can vampires eat ice cream?" Shea asked and Pam looked at her.

"Why would we want to?" Pam asked as Tiffani grabbed a bottle of chocolate syrup.

"You could make a blood milkshake. Add blood and some scoops of vanilla ice cream into a blender and ta-da, a blood milkshake," Tiffani said and Shea gave a little gag while Pam looked curiously at the ice cream.

"Come on, let's go pay so we can try this blood milkshake," Pam said in her usual tone, but both Tiffani and Shea could see that Pam looked interested in the idea of the blood milkshake.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own True Blood. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

Pam sped down the road back to the house. She said it was so the groceries would be alright, but Shea and Tiffani both knew she was speeding because she was curious about the milkshakes.

"I'm going to make a chocolate one," Tiffani said happily as she imagined all of the sugar.

"You can't have one," Shea said and Tiffani looked at her with a puppy dog look. "You and sugar equals a scary combination," Shea said and Tiffani started to whine like a puppy now. "That's not going to work," Shea said and Tiffani growled.

Tiffani grabbed the peanut butter out of the grocery bag and rolled down the window. "You wouldn't dare," Shea said as Tiffani held the jar of peanut butter dangerously close to the window. "Fine, you can have a milk shake," Shea said and Tiffani happily put the peanut butter back in the bag.

Tiffani and Shea grabbed all of the groceries except one bag. Pam was carrying the bag of ice cream. They put everything up while Pam stared at the blender. "We'll make ours really quick to show you how easy it is," Shea said as she grabbed the vanilla ice cream and the chocolate syrup. Pam nodded while Tiffani grabbed some tall glasses.

Shea put some ice cream and chocolate syrup into the blender. She pressed a few buttons and the milkshakes were finished. She let Tiffani pour the milkshakes into two glasses before she cleaned the blender.

"Alright, get your favorite true blood while I'm putting the ice cream in here," Shea said and Pam grabbed a true blood out of the refrigerator. Pam watched intrigued as the true blood and ice cream mixed together. Shea poured the milkshake into the glass while Tiffani cleaned the blender this time.

Shea handed Pam the glass and she and Tiffani both watched as Pam sniffed the milkshake. Pam took a tentative sip before a more normal sip. "I approve," Pam said with a smile before she called Eric.

"What is it Pam?" Eric asked on the other line. Pam had put him on speakerphone, but he did not know this. Tiffani and Shea listened with smirks on their faces wondering what Pam was going to say.

"You are missing out on something delicious," Pam said with a growl. Pam looked at Tiffani, who got the hint and let out a small moan. An angry growl sounded from Eric and Shea tried not to laugh. Pam took another sip of her milkshake.

"I told you not to touch her," Eric said growling again after Tiffani let out another satisfied moan.

"I just couldn't resist this sweet treat," Pam said and now Shea and Tiffani both were trying not to laugh. Eric hung up with another growl and Pam smirked. "He'll be here in a minute," Pam said before leaning against the counter drinking her milkshake.

Not even a minute later, Eric slammed open the front door and ran to the kitchen where he smelled everyone. He looked slightly confused when he saw Tiffani, Shea, and Pam sitting or standing in the kitchen drinking out of glasses. Eric looked at Pam, who just raised her milkshake towards him a bit.

"You should try them, blood milkshakes are surprisingly delicious," Pam said and now both Shea and Tiffani did laugh. They had tears in their eyes from laughing so hard while Pam made Eric a blood milkshake.

Shea looked over at Tiffani, who was sitting on the floor in front of the couch. Shea was sitting on the couch beside it. Eric was sitting in the seat behind Tiffani and she was resting her back on his legs. Pam was sitting by Shea.

"Hey Tiffani, I have an idea for something fun to do," Shea said and Tiffani looked at her with full attention.

"What did you have in mind?" Tiffani asked excitedly and Tiffani pulled out her phone and pressed the buttons that would allow her number to not be traced. "I love your ideas," Tiffani said hoping Shea would tell her who they were going to prank call.

"I just thought we could give a little call to Maryann," Shea said and Tiffani cheered before asking for the phone from Shea. Shea threw the phone and Tiffani dialed Maryann's number.

"How do you two know her number?" Eric asked and Shea just smirked.

"We have our ways," Shea said mysteriously before she heard the phone ringing. Tiffani had put the phone on speakerphone.

A man answered the phone and Tiffani asked to speak to Maryann changing her voice a little bit. She made her voice sound higher pitched. The man asked Tiffani to hold on a moment. Tiffani leaned back on Eric's legs while waiting.

"Hello, this is Maryann, may I help you?" Maryann asked and Tiffani smirked.

"Yes, hello, this is oink Carla, oink oink, and I was wondering, oink, if you knew of a great place, oink, for some bacon, oink oink," Tiffani said in the higher pitched voice. Maryann was silent and all you could hear was her breathing

"Of course, the local butcher has a great selection," Maryann said and Tiffani made a contemplating noise.

"Oink, well I went there, but oink, he said you had a fresher selection, oink," Tiffani said and she smirked when she heard Maryann give a small growl. "I heard oink, that you have a oink, fresh, oink, big, fat, female oink pig at your house that you have, oink, wanted to butcher for a while, oink," Tiffani said and the growl sounded meaner this time.

"You have the wrong number," Maryann said before hanging up.

"Why did you oink after almost every word?" Eric asked as he ran a hand through Tiffani's hair. Tiffani threw the phone back to Shea.

"Because Maryann can turn into a fat pig," Tiffani said before watching Shea prank call Maryann.

"Hello," Maryann said on speakerphone again.

Shea made her voice a little deeper before saying, "Hello, I have been informed that one fat female pig lives on your property. Do you have a license to raise such large pigs?"

Maryann held in the growl that they could all just tell that she wanted to let out. "I have all the requirements completed to be able to have my pet," Maryann said and Shea made a small hmm noise.

"Well I just wanted to make sure Ma'am. We have heard a few complaints about your animal and I would hate to have to take it away since it is your pet," Shea said and Maryann sighed.

"Thank you, I will make sure that my pet behaves," Maryann said and Tiffani decided she wanted to hear Maryann growl again.

"Bacon," Tiffani yelled in a lower pitch. Maryann stopped breathing before she actually screamed this time and hung up the phone.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own True Blood. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

After the prank calls, Tiffani was stopped by Eric from leaving the living room. Tiffani looked at Shea, who gave her a nervous look. "Why are there new bruises on your body?" Eric asked as he pushed up the sleeves on Tiffani's shirt.

"Oh you know me, I'm just a little clumsy," Tiffani said but Eric's look made her give a little nervous laugh.

"I suggest you tell the truth," Eric said before pulling Tiffani into his lap. Her eyes widened when she was lying over his knees.

"You better not spank me," Tiffani growled before yelping when Eric did in fact spank her.

"Do you have a video camera?" Shea asked and Pam disappeared before reappearing with a camera. Shea happily accepted the camera to record this event.

"Are you going to tell the truth now?" Eric asked as he held his hand in the air ready to spank Tiffani again.

"I don't know, can I spank you next if I do?" Tiffani asked which got her another spank.

"You can spank me," Pam said which made Eric growl and his fangs popped out.

"Where did you get those bruises?" Eric growled at Tiffani after spanking her again.

"Hurting me will not get you an answer," Tiffani yelled and Shea gave a small laugh.

"Just warning you, but she is very stubborn," Shea said pointing to Tiffani.

Tiffani just smiled at Shea before glaring back at Eric. "Who is hurt you? Tell me and I won't make you walk around in sexy lingerie all the time," Eric said with a smirk thinking that Tiffani would not like the idea of having to wear such sexy and revealing lingerie and just that.

"But she likes sexy underwear so that won't bother her," Shea whispered and Tiffani hissed at her friend.

"Shut up," Tiffani said as she tried to squirm off Eric's lap.

"Oh so you enjoy sexy lingerie?" Eric asked as he gave Tiffani another spank on her rear end.

"No idea what you're talking about, but I did fight with a dude that tried to kill me today and then Shea decapitated him old school style," Tiffani said quickly as she escaped from Eric's hold. Tiffani stuck her tongue out at Shea before she ran away screaming that she had to hide from the perverted thinking vampire.

"Is that true?" Eric asked calmly looking at Shea.

"Oh look at the time, time to run and hide," Shea said before running away as well. She ran the opposite way that Tiffani went though, because Eric was more likely to go after Tiffani.

"Are you going to go after them?" Pam asked as Eric still sat calmly on the couch.

"No, I have some shopping to do," Eric said with a sly smirk before he left the house.

"Well since I want their mental turmoil to continue, I'll just make another milkshake," Pam said before she too left the living room to head towards the kitchen.

Shea snuck through the house quietly looking for Pam. She finally saw Pam in the living room. Eric was nowhere in sight. "Pam, is the coast clear?" Shea whispered and Pam looked over at Shea, who was peaking around the corner into the room.

"You're fine. Eric is not mad. He won't bother you anyway. He's too busy planning a bit of fun for Tiffani," Pam said as she motioned for Shea to join her.

"No, that was an awesome hiding spot. Do not make fun of my hiding spot," Tiffani yelled throughout the house.

"You were hiding behind the curtains in your bedroom. I could see your feet. How is that a good hiding spot?" Eric asked as he appeared carrying Tiffani over one of his shoulders through the living room.

"You're just jealous that you didn't think to hide there," Tiffani said before yelping when Eric once again smacked her butt.

"I would never hide in such an idiotic spot," Eric said as he kept Tiffani from falling off his shoulder since she was wiggling around.

"You know what, you won't get to torture me because you are about to get a very important phone call that has something to do with someone close to you. After the call we will be heading to a big state where we will help you rescue that person," Tiffani said dramatically and everyone froze when Eric's cell phone did in fact ring.

Eric set Tiffani down on the floor and she immediately rushed over to stand behind Shea. Eric answered and his face grew emotionless. Pam's eyes widened a bit as she too heard what was said from the other line of the phone.

"You were right, Godric, my maker, has been kidnapped by the Fellowship of the Sun. we will be leaving as soon as possible. You two will use your powers to help get him out of their hands," Eric said seriously after hanging up.

"Should we pack anything?" Shea asked before growing quiet at the shake of Eric's head. "Well then let's get going," Shea said before everything became a blur as they scheduled a flight and headed towards the airport.

By the time they arrived in Dallas, Tiffani and Shea were both ready for a nap. They arrived in Dallas at night, but it was close to being morning. Eric and Pam quickly entered the vampire safe limo. Tiffani and Shea got in after them and thankfully, the limo driver was the one that Eric had hired and not a spy.

The drive was over quickly and all four entered the vampire hotel. Shea and Tiffani would be sharing a room, while Eric and Pam had their own rooms. "Sleep now, but tonight we will be discussing your infiltration of the Fellowship," Eric said before Shea sleepily nodded and closed the door. Shea locked the door before she fell on a bed, which Tiffani had done right after entering the room.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own True Blood. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

Tiffani was the first one to wake up. She looked around the hotel room a little confused before she remembered that she and Shea were now in Dallas, Texas. "Well Shea is still asleep and waking her up to get rid of my boredom is not an option. Anyways let's see, I'm hungry and really need something to get rid of my boredom," Tiffani thought as she slid out of the bed and looked around the hotel room.

In one part of the room there was a small refrigerator, which Tiffani found housed many bottles of True Blood. "Gross," Tiffani said with a pout while shutting the refrigerator door. She searched around the room a little longer before giving up her search when she found a phone. "Might as well just call room service," she said picking up the phone and dialing for room service.

The phone rang once before someone at the front desk answered. Tiffani ordered two plates of delicious waffles with syrup and butter. She ordered two glasses of milk and then a smirk appeared on her face. "Could you also send up number 5?" Tiffani asked trying not to giggle.

"Of course ma'am," the receptionist said before Tiffani thanked her and hung up the phone.

"This will be interesting," Tiffani said before turning on the television to some late comedy shows. The moonlight lit the room along with the television's light. Tiffani did not want to turn on the lights in the room or she would be dealing with an annoyed Shea.

A knock on the door made Tiffani jump off the bed, where she had been sitting while watching the comedy show. She ran over to the door and opened it quickly with a bright smile on her face. She knew she looked like a mess though with her hair resembling a bird's nest. "Your breakfast ma'am and number five," the delivery boy said before pushing the cart of food into the room. A tall muscled guy walked in behind the delivery boy.

"Thanks," Tiffani said tipping the delivery boy, who made a quick exit. "Well you're yummy looking, but I'm not a vampire so you get to play yummy eye candy. Just get comfortable and stuff, while I wake up my friend with waffles," Tiffani said and gave the "number 5" blood donor guy a wink.

"Waffles," Shea mumbled as she woke up. She sleepily made her way over to the small table in the room, where the delivery boy had set up the breakfast. She did not notice the sexy man in the room yet.

"Good morning Shea," Tiffani said happily as she made her way over to the table and took a seat across from Shea.

"Morning," Shea said and then trailed off. Her eyes had finally found the shirtless man sitting in the armchair in the corner of the room. He just gave Shea a smirk and wave. "Why is there a shirtless man in our room?" Shea asked looking at Tiffani before putting syrup on her waffles.

"Well I thought some eye candy would make our first breakfast in Dallas perfect," Tiffani said happily before eating a bite of her waffles, which were drowned in syrup and some butter.

"Are you paying for this?" Shea asked motioning to the waffles and the guy.

"Of course not, Eric is," Tiffani said with a shrug before a knock sounded on their room door. "Uh you can answer that," Tiffani said before grabbing her plate of waffles, glass of milk, and fork before she disappeared under the little table. The table had a table cloth that was long enough to hide her from view.

"Eric, the naked man in the room was not my doing," Shea yelled and Tiffani cursed at her and then threw her spoon at her. "Why do you have a spoon?" Shea asked confused before opening the door.

"Well I needed a weapon, but my weapon is gone. Back you waffle thief, back," Tiffani said to Shea at first and then she spoke to Eric as she pointed her fork at him. Eric stood in the doorway looking from the man sitting in the armchair a little nervously and Tiffani who had one eye showing and the fork.

"I'm not going to steal your waffles, but I might never let you eat them again if you do not come out from under there this instance and if this human does not leave in less than five seconds," Eric said and the blood guy ran out of the room like crazy monkeys were after him. Tiffani crawled out from under the table with her plate of waffles held close to her. She was ready to protect her food at any moment.

"I'm out, now don't deny me the right to eat waffles," Tiffani said before Shea grabbed her plate of waffles and led the way out of the room. Eric followed with Tiffani in front of him, who kept throwing suspicious glances back at him.

"Are we ready yet to discuss the plan?" Isabel asked when Eric arrived with Tiffani and Shea to Godric's house. Eric was dealing with a focused Shea at the mention of Godric and an excited Tiffani about bugging the Fellowship of the sun. "I think Hugo should accompany the two of you. He can pretend to be one of your fiancés and you wish to see the church to get married there," Isabel said and Tiffani looked over at Shea.

"You be his fiancé," Tiffani said and Shea shook her head.

"That plan will not work," Shea said and Eric's eyes snapped to her. His questioning look just made Shea nod to show that she had seen and she knew that taking Hugo was not a good idea.

"Why will it not work?" Isabel asked and Hugo looked a little nervously. Tiffani just glared at Hugo, who hid slightly behind Isabel.

"Wimp," Shea thought and Tiffani just sat in Eric's lap when he sat down. Eric looked at her curiously before smirking. Tiffani rolled her eyes before focusing back on Shea.

"Hugo will only hinder the two of us. We already had a plan on how to get into the church and get Godric out without any complications," Shea said with a tone that said she was serious.

"How will you two do that?" Isabel asked as she put a calming hand on Hugo's shoulder.

"Just trust us, we're experts at this," Tiffani said with a big smile.

"Oh yeah, we're experts," Shea said with a sigh annoyed that she and Tiffani had been thrown into a fenced in area in the basement. Earlier that day after the meeting, she and Tiffani arrived at the church saying that they wanted to join the church. Everything was going fine as Steve showed them around the church. However, after Steve received a phone call, which the girls were sure was from Hugo, Stan and Gabe decided to throw Tiffani and Shea into the basement.

Before they were forced into the cell, Shea broke Steve's nose, which made Steve cry and whine like a toddler having a temper tantrum. "Well at least you got a good hit in before we were forced in here," Tiffani said before pulling out her cell phone, which Gabe and Steve did not have the brains to take away from her. Shea also had hers and she thought about calling Eric, but she knew that would only end badly.

"So do you think Gabe will try to rape me since I have a bite mark on my neck?" Tiffani asked Shea as she walked over to sit by Shea on the cold concrete floor.

"I don't think he saw those, but I'm sure he will try to hurt you if you decide to annoy him like you do with everyone else who holds you prisoner," Shea said and Tiffani smirked.

"You know me so well, time for me to brush up on my most annoying songs," Tiffani said before she started belting out the hearse song.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own True Blood. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

Gabe finally cracked after Tiffani had sung the "I love you" song from Barney twenty times already. He ran down the basement stairs and quickly unlocked the door to the cell. Tiffani was just happily singing the song again while Shea was pretending to be asleep. "Quit singing, you fang banger," Gabe yelled as he advanced towards Tiffani menacingly.

"Aw, I thought you were enjoying my musical talent," Tiffani said with a pout as she got away from the wall that she had been leaning on. While Gabe's attention was focused on Tiffani, Shea got off the floor quietly and stood a bit behind Gabe.

"You let vampires use your body, well I'll show you how a real man is like," Gabe said as he went to grab Tiffani.

"Don't think so," Tiffani said as she broke one of Gabe's wrists and Shea gave a war cry behind him before she tackled him. Tiffani tackles Gabe next and Gabe yells as he struggles to throw them off him.

Shea cursed when Gabe threw her and Tiffani off him. Shea's back hit the wall, while Tiffani hit the floor. Both of them cursed before they heard Gabe gag. They looked over at him and saw Godric standing there. Shea's breath was taken away from her when she saw him. Godric was holding Gabe in the air with one hand around Gabe's neck.

Godric says something to Gabe with a disappointed frown on his face before he kills him. Eric took that moment to appear in the basement. When he walked in the cell he was relieved to see Godric, but then his eyes focused on Tiffani.

"I hit my head, oh pretty birdies," Tiffani said with a giggle as she was reaching for imaginary birds around her head while lying on the floor.

"Tiffani, are you alright?" Shea asked worriedly as she ran over to her friend and checked to make sure that Tiffani was not bleeding from her head.

"Aw, yay, it's Shea," Tiffani said before giggling again.

"You're definitely not alright then," Shea said before motioning for Eric to pick her up. Shea saw Godric looking at her and her heartbeat sped up.

"Child, leave me here," Godric said to Eric, who shook his head after he picked up Tiffani.

"I will not leave you here for these humans to kill you," Eric said and Godric frowned.

"No one is staying here to die. There is no point to letting them kill you. If they kill you in front of every member of this church then nothing will change. The Fellowship of the Sun will still hate vampires. Steve will still want to kill every vampire in the world. Your death would be in vain so don't you dare think that it is alright for them to kill you," Shea said looking straight at Godric.

Eric was looking back and forth between his maker and Shea. Godric was silent before he gave a small nod. "I can get us out without anyone seeing us," Tiffani said with a giggle, but thankfully, she was no longer trying to catch imaginary birds.

"How about Eric leads us out of here?" Shea suggested and Eric nodded before he ran out of the basement.

"Would you be alright with me carrying you out of here so we will not lose Eric?" Godric asked behind Shea and she gave a small jump. She did not know he was behind her.

"That's fine," Shea said before Godric picked her up bridal style. The church passed by quickly before Shea's eyes while Godric ran behind Eric. They were outside away from the church in no time at all. Shea was a little dizzy when Godric paused beside Eric. Eric was glaring at the church for a moment before he ran away again towards Godric's house.

"No, don't go to your house, tell Eric to go to the hotel," Shea yelled as loud as she could with the wind whipping around her. Godric paused when he looked down at her.

"Why?" Godric asked slightly confused.

"Just trust me," Shea said before Godric was running up to Eric. Godric told Eric what Shea said and Eric changed course to head to the hotel. Godric would look at Shea curiously every now and then during the run before they arrived at the hotel.

"Why did you say not to head to my home?" Godric asked Shea when he gently set her down on her own two feet when they entered the hotel.

"Not here, we will talk about this in my room," Eric said before Shea could explain. Godric nodded before they all headed up to Eric's room. Tiffani was still nestled happily in Eric's arms and Shea wished that she were still in Godric's arms. She shook her head to rid herself of that thought.

Eric set Tiffani down on his bed after everyone entered his room. Shea took a seat on one of the comfortable recliners and so did Godric, which meant he was sitting close to her. Eric took a seat on the bed beside Tiffani so he could run a hand through her hair while he explained to Godric about Shea and Tiffani.

"So my child, why were we warned about my home by," Godric started to ask but he trailed off because he did not know Shea's name.

"Shea, nice to meet you," Shea said with a smile to Godric.

"Nice to meet you," Godric said politely with a different look in his eyes that Shea has not seen before.

"Shea and Tiffani can see the future," Eric said as Tiffani started to stir on the bed. Her eyes opened and she gave a small wave to Godric and Shea before she smiled up at Eric.

"We saw someone from the Fellowship going to your home and setting off a bomb while so many vampires are there, including you, Eric, and us," Shea explained. "Your home is no longer safe since the Fellowship know where you live thanks to a spy," Shea said and she saw Eric tense up.

"Who is the traitor?" Godric asked quietly as he sent Eric a calming look.

"Hugo," Tiffani said before she hugged a pillow close to her.

"Isabel's human?" Godric asked and Shea nodded.

"He called Steve while we were getting a tour of the church and then the tour ended at the basement," Shea said and Eric growled.

"Are you two unharmed? I do not know if I was able to arrive in time before Gabe hurt you," Godric said as he looked Shea over for any injuries.

"Well I'm fine, my back might be a little sore for a day or two and it might bruise. Let's just hope Tiffani doesn't have a concussion," Shea said as she relaxed her back in the comfortable cushion in the back of the recliner.

"My head is too hard for that to hurt me," Tiffani said loudly before cringing at the pain that shot through her head.

"You are staying in here tonight so I can make sure that you do not have anything wrong with you," Eric said to Tiffani, who just gave a small nod as she tried to make the pain leave her head.

"I will get a room close to yours if you do not mind," Godric said to Shea, but Shea had another idea in mind.

"Well since Tiffani is staying here, you could stay with me tonight that way you don't have to go through the trouble of getting another room," Shea said and she waited wondering what Godric would say.

"It would not bother you?" Godric asked and Shea shook her head with a smile. Tiffani was smirking at Shea and Godric before hiding her face in the pillow. Eric ran his hand through her hair again, which made her shiver. "Then I will stay with you," Godric said with a nod of his head and Shea was mentally doing a happy dance.

A growl sounded through the room and everyone looked at a sheepish looking Tiffani. "What? I can't help it. I'm hungry," Tiffani said before hiding her face in the pillow again.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own True Blood. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

"Well I'll let you feed her. I'll show you the way to the room," Shea said at first to Eric and then she said the last part to Godric.

"We will talk more later, child," Godric said to Eric while standing up from the chair. Eric nodded before Godric disappeared out of the hotel room following Shea. Eric looked down at a smiling Tiffani.

"Are you really hungry after all that happened?" Eric asked seriously.

"Of course, kicking butt always makes me hungry," Tiffani said proudly and Eric just ruffled her hair before he pulled out his cell phone and dialed room service's number.

"Thank you for letting me stay in your room," Godric said politely when he and Shea entered her hotel room. Shea just smiled, shut, and locked the door. She felt safe with Godric in the room with her, but she just always locked the door.

"You're welcome," Shea said before she grabbed a set of pajamas. "I'll be back out in a minute," Shea said before she disappeared in the bathroom and shut the door. She changed into her pajamas with a happy smile on her face and she did a little happy dance since no one would see her.

"Why did you and your friend risk your lives to save mine?" Godric asked when Shea left the bathroom and entered the bedroom to see Godric sitting in a chair at the small table in the room.

"Your death would not have changed anything and you can do so much good in this world if you stayed alive," Shea explained to Godric, even though she really just never wanted Godric to die. She hoped that since Godric did not go to his home and nobody from the Fellowship blew up his house with so many vampires there Godric would not meet willingly meet the sun.

"I see," Godric said looking down at the floor for a moment.

"What's wrong?" Shea asked as she approached Godric. She was not afraid of him. She was just afraid he would start thinking about meeting the sun.

"I have lived a long time. The world has changed so much since I was first turned into a vampire. I do not see any use for myself in this world," Godric said seriously and his snapped up to Shea's eyes when she lightly tapped him on the cheek.

"Don't say that. This world may be more high-tech than when you were first turned, but the world is the same as it was a long time ago. World peace does not exist. Everyone is trying to outdo the other and you still have worth in this world. Just because you have lived, a long time does not mean that you are not worthy anything. You don't have an expiration date," Shea said with a smile at the end.

"Why do you want me to see my worth so much?" Godric asked quietly after a small chuckle.

"Because people here still need you and care for you," Shea said as she gently ran one of her hands across Godric's cheek. Godric's eyes caught hers and she felt her breath leave her.

"Do we have a future together?" Godric whispered and Shea felt a small heat in her cheeks. "I know that you can see into the future and I do not know if you are allowed to say anything about your own future, but are you a reason for me to stay here?" Godric whispered and Shea felt herself being drawn closer as Godric put his hands on her hips.

"Don't meet the sun and you'll find out," Shea whispered before giving Godric a chaste kiss on the lips before she drew away with a smile on her face. A phone ringing made her glare at the phone wanting it to explode.

"Do you want me to answer that?" Godric asked and he was already standing by the phone.

"Sure," Shea said with a shrug as she took a seat on her bed.

"Hello," Godric said into the phone.

"Hey Godric, can you ask Shea if she wants any pizza?" Tiffani asked on the other line.

"Shea, would you like to join Tiffani for some pizza?" Godric asked and Shea shook her head.

"Just tell her to send some down here," Shea said as she fell back on the bed.

"I'm not your maid," Tiffani yelled through the phone and Godric held the phone away from him. "Sorry Godric," Tiffani apologized quickly and Eric could be heard trying to take the phone away from her. "No, go get your own phone," Tiffani said to Eric.

"This is my phone," Eric growled and by now, Shea was giggling while Godric was smiling.

"I like your phone better so it's mine now," Tiffani was heard and then a yelp sounded through the phone when Tiffani tripped and fell.

"Human, give me my phone," Eric growled and Shea was busting out laughing now.

"Bad idea," Shea said meaning about Eric calling Tiffani a human.

"Vampire, pull the stick out of your butt. I'm just playing with you," Tiffani yelled with her own growl at Eric.

Godric was now chuckling louder and sat down on the bed by Shea.

"No blood for you from me for a week and if I see you biting one of those blood girls then you will be sleeping on the floor and I mean on the floor. When you fall asleep then I will shove your asleep body onto the floor," Tiffani yelled angrily and Shea listened quietly.

Eric sighed before he apologized to Tiffani. Shea and Godric were both surprised by the apology. Godric's eyes were almost as wide as Shea's eyes.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," Tiffani said and Shea could just imagine her staring at Eric with her arms crossed in front of her.

"I said I'm sorry for being a grouchy vampire," Eric said and Tiffani smiled before hugging Eric.

"Apology accepted," Tiffani said before Shea was laughing again.

"So that means you won't deny me your blood, correct?" Eric asked and that ended the phone call when Tiffani hung up the phone.

"Your friend has definitely had an effect on Eric," Godric said when Shea was able to end her giggles.

"She can change even the meanest person for the better, well most times. Sometimes she will go evil and the evil just goes crazy," Shea said before she climbed under the bed covers. Godric looked at Shea and she smiled.

"You can sleep here or in Tiffani's bed if you want," Shea said silently hoping that Godric would sleep in the bed with her. Godric looked at Shea to make sure that it was alright before he lied down under the covers with her. Shea hid her large smile in her pillow before she whispered, "Good night."

"Good night Shea and thank you," Godric said quietly and Shea fell asleep with a content smile on her face.

"Tiffani, Eric, are you two out of bed yet?" Shea yelled as she and Godric were standing outside of Eric's hotel room.

"Eric, let go, I need to get out of bed," Tiffani was heard yelling through the door. Shea looked at Godric with a smirk when she knew what was coming next.

"You bit me," Eric exclaimed in surprise. Tiffani was heard jumping out of bed and running to the hotel room door.

"Morning, well in this case afternoon," Tiffani said happily, as she opened the door in her pajamas.

"Did she really bit you, child?" Godric asked Eric in surprise. Eric just nodded and Shea and Tiffani smirked.

"We forgot to tell you that we also bite," Shea said and Tiffani just laughed at the looks on the vampires' faces.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own True Blood. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

"Hey, what are we going to do to stop Maryann when we get back home?" Shea asked later that day while Godric and Eric were making plans for Godric to return back to Louisiana and what to do with Hugo. They had already made Isabel the new sheriff of this area.

"We should trick her like Sam did. All we need to do is dress in a cow suit and moo a bit and then the real Sam can sneak up behind her and ram a bull horn into her," Tiffani said excitedly and Shea just gave her a deadpanned look.

"You want us to dress up in a cow suit and make Sam, who had turned into a real bull, come up behind her and kill her?" Shea asked slowly and Tiffani nodded excitedly. "That is a stupid plan," Shea said and Tiffani frowned.

"Well I guess we could ask Eric if he would give Sam some of his blood after Maryann stabs Sam and then Sam can do the whole turn into the bull and kill Maryann like from the show," Tiffani said sadly and Shea nodded.

"Now that idea will work, because we have seen it work before. Now it will just be your job to convince Sam and it will be my job to convince Sookie to convince Sam that he needs to do this to survive," Shea said and Tiffani nodded with a pout.

"Can I make someone wear a cow costume then?" Tiffani asked cutely and Shea shook her head with a sigh.

"Who do you want to wear a cow costume?" Shea asked and Tiffani smirked.

"Sookie, of course, since Sam is going to be a bull then he needs a cow and then they would match," Tiffani said and Shea's jaw dropped before fell over on the couch laughing.

"What's so funny?" Godric asked curiously as he and Eric approached the girls.

"You don't need to know," Tiffani laughed before yelping when Eric picked her up and then set her down in his lap. "Cuddle time," she said excitedly before hugging Eric and snuggling close to him.

Shea sat up so Godric could sit by her and she smiled when Godric sat close to her. "So are we ready to go back yet?" Shea asked before she felt Godric lightly run his hand over one of her hands.

"Yeah, let's go back soon, I miss Pam," Tiffani said and Eric looked down at her.

"Why do you miss Pam?" Eric asked and Tiffani just laughed.

"Because Pam is hilarious to hang out with," Tiffani said and Shea agreed.

"I wonder how many blood milkshakes she has had," Shea said and Tiffani buried her laughter in Eric's chest.

"I'm guessing a lot," Tiffani said before looking up at Eric with a pout.

"Sire, are you ready to leave?" Eric asked Godric trying to ignore Tiffani's pout. Tiffani glared at him before she grabbed one of his hands and bit into a few fingers. Eric hissed at her but she just smirked before humming a happy tune.

"Yes child, I'm ready to leave. My belongings that I need have already been put in shipping," Godric explained and Shea felt his hand caress her hand again.

"Then we will leave tonight," Eric said and Tiffani cheered.

"Yay, we'll get some fresh bacon soon," Tiffani said dancing around and Shea laughed when she knew that Tiffani was talking about Maryann.

The plane ride passed excessively slowly for the girls. Eric and Godric were in coffins the whole time since the plane on such short notice was not vampire safe during the day. Thankfully they had a deck of cards so they had something to help pass the time. They also thought of a few more ways to get Eric and Sam to agree about defeating Maryann.

"I don't want to wear sexy underwear just to convince Eric to help Sam," Tiffani whined and Shea sighed.

"Tiffani, I bet if you bought massage oil and wore some cute underwear then he would do anything you asked," Shea said and Tiffani stuck her tongue out at Shea.

"Why don't you do that for Godric? I'm sure he'd love it," Tiffani said with a smirk, which caused Shea to jump out of her seat and tackle Tiffani. The co-pilot tried to break up the fight, but he was unable to help. The girls finally calmed down though when Shea got Tiffani to agree with one of her plans to get Eric to help.

"You owe me for this," Tiffani muttered before the plane landed.

Pam was glad to see everyone and Godric safe and sound. Godric would be living with Eric, but he and Eric would be over at Pam's most of the time because of the girls. Tiffani glared at Shea, who pointed towards Tiffani's bedroom.

"I'm going," Tiffani muttered before she disappeared into her room. Tiffani appeared out of her bedroom wearing a black sheer robe with lace trimmings and some black underwear. She was holding a bottle of massage oil in one of her hands. Eric focused straight on her as soon as she entered the living room. A low growl sounded in his throat.

Godric's eyes stayed focused on Shea, who smiled happily at him before smirking at Tiffani, who glared at her before focusing on Eric. Pam was of course staring at Tiffani as well before she started talking to Shea so Eric would not notice her staring.

"Eric, you must be tired after that long flight, how about I give you a back massage?" Tiffani asked with a sly look on her face.

Eric just smirked and walked over to Tiffani. He wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to her room. The sound of the door locking was followed by Shea laughing. "She's going to get me back later," Shea said before she asked Godric and Pam if they wanted to watch a movie. Pam excused herself to go check on the club and Shea happily put in a movie. She sat down on the couch beside Godric and smiled shyly at him when he gently grabbed her hand.

"Is this alright?" Godric asked softly since the movie just started.

"Yes," Shea said before resting her head on Godric's shoulder. A small smile lit up Godric's face as well while they enjoyed the movie.

Later in the day when Shea and Tiffani were finally awake, Tiffani left her room and entered the kitchen with a grumbling stomach. Shea was already in there and Tiffani glared at her. "I made you waffles," Shea said as a peace offering.

"Fine, I'm not mad anymore, but Eric agreed to help, and no we did not do anything naughty," Tiffani yelled at the end when she saw Shea's smirk.

"Oh I'm sure he tried though, didn't he?" Shea asked and Tiffani threw the saltshaker at her.

"Of course he tried, but he still has a ways to go before he gets to do that with me," Tiffani said before she started eating her waffles. "So how was your night with Godric at the hotel and last night?" Tiffani asked after she was done eating and she was in a better mood.

"None of your business," Shea said blushing and Tiffani.

"Wow, I never knew Godric could be such an animal," Tiffani said with a meow at the end.

"That didn't happen," Shea yelled and threw the saltshaker back at Tiffani.

"Of course it didn't," Tiffani said coyly before she ran away.

"Tiffani, get back here," Shea yelled as she ran after her.

"I'm telling Lafayette," Tiffani as she grabbed the house phone.

"Don't you dare," Shea yelled as they tore the house upside down while running around.


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own True Blood. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

"Oh Lafayette," Tiffani yelled as she raced into Sam's restaurant. Sam and some others were inside holding guns and staring at the front door fearfully.

"How did you two get in? Did you not see that crazy mob?" Andy yelled and Shea and Tiffani paused.

"We came in the back door," Shea answered and Sam sighed before hugging them. He did not know they had disappeared to Texas so he had been worried that Maryann had them.

"Oh Sam, come here we have a plan to tell you," Tiffani said excitedly as she and Shea dragged Sam to his office. The others in the restaurant were looking at the three curiously before they disappeared.

"No way," Sam yelled and Tiffani smacked him on the back of the head.

"This is your only way to survive this event and I had to deal with a whining vampire for this to be accepted so please say yes and trust us," Tiffani said with a pleading look.

"Nothing weird will happen after I drink his blood, right?" Sam asked and Shea nodded.

"You'll be fine and you will heal perfectly after drinking his blood," Shea explained and she answered a few more of Sam's questions while Tiffani called and talked to Eric.

"Eric will be waiting around Sookie's house since that is where all the weird stuff has been happening. Hey, where is Sookie?" Tiffani said and Sam sighed.

"Thankfully, she went on vacation after her and Tara got into an argument about Maryann," Sam said and Shea smiled in relief.

"She's going to be royally pissed whenever she comes back and sees what Maryann did to her house," Shea said and Sam looked worried at that concept.

"I'm not cleaning that up," Tiffani yelled before she and Shea gave Sam a little pep talk to give himself up to the people waiting outside of the restaurant.

"We'll run over to Sookie's place and meet Eric, you'll be fine," Shea said to Sam, who just gave her a worried look before they left and Sam walked outside to meet the people under Maryann's spell.

They ran as fast as they could to Sookie's house and they snuck around quietly until they found Eric. Godric was standing right beside Eric. "Hi Godric," Tiffani said cheerfully before she walked over to Eric to talk more about the plans.

"You will become my human after this," Shea heard Eric whisper to Tiffani, who just gave a small laugh.

"Fine, but I'm just drinking your blood for now," Tiffani said and Eric looked like he wanted to argue, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Hey Godric," Shea said to Godric as she went over to stand beside him. All four of them had a good view of the front yard of Sookie's house, where the event was about to take place. When Sam was stabbed both girls flinched and Eric rushed in to grab Sam before anyone would notice him. Maryann was going on and on about how glorious this would be while Eric gave his blood to Sam. Sam looked terrified, but he drank the blood anyways and his wound was healing quickly.

"Shea, I brought the cow suit," Tiffani whispered cheerfully and Shea smacked the cow suit out of her hands.

"I told you no," Shea said and Tiffani pouted.

"So mean," Tiffani said while Sam transformed into a bull. They watched quietly as Sam stepped out of the hiding area and walked slowly towards Maryann, who looked like her birthday had come early.

Tiffani started cheering when Sam killed Maryann. "Go Sam, go Sam, the bull killed the pig," Tiffani yelled happily and Eric looked at her strangely. "She was the pig lady," Tiffani explained and Eric just sighed before he picked up Tiffani. "See you later," Tiffani yelled to Shea and Godric before Eric ran off with her.

"Sam, are you alright?" Shea asked and Sam just nodded after he had transformed back into his human form. Shea threw Sam his clothes without looking at him. Godric was standing in front of Shea so she would not be able to see Sam. She thought it was cute what Godric was doing.

"I'm going to go check on the others," Sam said before thanking Shea and walking back towards Sookie's house.

"Tiffani left her cow suit," Godric said and Shea sighed before picking it up.

"I don't know why she brought this or when she even got it," Shea said before she was scooped in Godric's arms. She yelped in surprise before she looked up at Godric with a bit of red on her cheeks. Godric ran back to Pam's house. He opened the door while still holding Shea and they entered the living room to find Pam laughing on the couch.

"What's going on?" Shea asked while getting out of Godric's arms.

"Shh, listen," Pam said before laughing quietly. Godric and Shea looked at each other curiously, before they listened for whatever was making Pam go into hysterics.

"Stop moving around," Eric growled and they could hear Tiffani yelp.

"I already drank your blood so I'm yours now, but that does not mean that you can handcuff me to your bed," Tiffani yelled and Shea started giggling along with Pam.

"You just said you're mine so that means that I can handcuff you to the bed," Eric said and everyone heard a bit more struggling. "Wait, how did you get unlocked?" Eric asked with surprise.

"My secret," Tiffani yelled and the three in the living room heard her jump off the bed and run towards the bedroom door. A scream left Tiffani when Eric tackled her before she could reach the door.

"Don't put the handcuffs on me," Eric growled and Tiffani got out from under him and ran to the door.

"Too late," Tiffani said happily, as she ran out of the room and to the living room. Eric followed her quickly with a pair of handcuffs on, which he had already broken effortlessly.

"Not I have to buy more handcuffs," Eric grumbled before grabbing Tiffani again and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Save me," Tiffani yelled with a laugh as she held her hands out to Shea.

"You'll survive," Shea called out and Tiffani cursed at her.

A small chuckle left Godric before he was full out laughing. "I have never seen my child have to chase after a woman who just put handcuffs on him," Godric said and soon Shea and Pam were both laughing uncontrollably.


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own True Blood. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

Shea and Pam snuck through the house the next night towards Tiffani's room, which was where Eric had stayed last night and all day. Pam had a camera in her hands and Shea had an air horn in her hands. They reached the door and Pam counted down silently before opening the door. Pam took a quick picture of Tiffani sleeping in Eric's arms and then Shea used the air horn.

Tiffani jumped in shock with a scream and Eric sat up quickly, and Pam was taking pictures of them the whole time. "I'm innocent," Tiffani screamed before rolling off the bed out of sight.

"It's not the police, it's just Pam and Shea," Eric said with a growl as he ran a hand through his hair.

Tiffani slowly poked her head into sight over the side of the bed and a death glare was on her face. "I suggest you run," Tiffani said slowly and Shea took off running.

"Don't hurt me," Shea yelled with a laugh as Tiffani chased her down with a pillow in one of her hands.

"Get back here," Tiffani yelled as she ran faster.

"I suggest you go to the club," Eric said to Pam, who quickly left the house to get away from her angry sire. Eric lied back on the bed with a sigh before he finally left the bed. A smirk lit up his face when he remembered last night with Tiffani. He had to fight with her for a while, but he finally was able to kiss the crazy girl after she had drunk his blood. She was his now.

"Tiffani, ice cream is not good for the first meal of the day," Shea could be heard from the kitchen. A growl sounded from Tiffani and Eric laughed.

"Never mind, eat the ice cream," Shea said as she backed away from a still growling Tiffani. Shea had made the mistake to try to take away the ice cream from Tiffani after waking her up in a bad way. Tiffani was fine most times after being woken up, but that was when she was woken up in a normal way not by an air horn.

"So what's the plan for today?" Shea asked Tiffani, who just glared at her again and Shea sighed. "We could help clean up Sookie's house before she comes home," Shea suggested and Tiffani just shook her head.

"Actually, Shea, may I talk to you?" Godric's voice sounded from the entrance to the kitchen. Eric chose that moment to walk into the kitchen and he took a seat by Tiffani.

"Sure," Shea said before following Godric out of the kitchen and into the living room. She did not know that Eric and Tiffani were listening to them.

"Shea, may I court you?" Godric asked softly looking at Shea with a hopeful look. Shea was shocked for a moment. Tiffani and Eric gave each other a smile before Tiffani went back to eating her sugary breakfast.

"Yes," Shea said still slightly in shock before she hugged Godric. Godric was surprised by the hug before he relaxed and hugged Shea back.

"Would you like to dine with me tonight? I have a dinner already set up for us," Godric said and Shea nodded.

"Just let me go change really quick," Shea said before running to her room to change out of her pajamas and into something cute yet not too formal. She had no idea where they were going, but there were not any fancy places near them.

"Hey Eric, can we go to the club tonight? I want to dance with you, which also means that if I catch any of the women who throw themselves at you trying to throw themselves at you then I'm hurting them," Tiffani said sweetly before putting the ice cream back in the freezer.

Eric laughed before nodding his head. He stopped Tiffani before she could leave the room and pulled her into a kiss. "You are mine now and I'm yours so don't worry. I will not allow anyone else to be with me," Eric said and Tiffani looked at him for a few moments before smiling.

"Good, because I would have hurt you as well if you accepted any of those women ever again," Tiffani said cutely before giving Eric another kiss and then she left the room.

Eric grabbed his phone and quickly called Pam. He told her to inform all of the females that would be entering the club or were already in the club to stay away from him. Pam just laughed before accepting his order and then he hung up the phone. He hung up just in time because Tiffani reentered the kitchen ready to go to the club.

He had to make sure his jaw did not drop when he saw her so he just smirked at her instead. "Are you ready to go?" Tiffani asked with her own smirk.

Eric just gave a nod before he and Tiffani left to go to the club. Godric just smiled at them as they left, but his attention was soon focused on Shea, who entered the living room looking the most beautiful that she has ever looked in Godric's eyes.

"You're stunning tonight," Godric said softly as he gently grabbed one of Shea's hands and placed a sweet kiss on her knuckles.

"Thanks," Shea said softly as heat filled her cheeks at the look that Godric was giving her.

"Are you ready to go?" Godric asked and Shea nodded. He smiled and looped their arms together on his right side before they headed outside. Shea was curious as to why they were not taking the car anywhere, but her curiosity soon ended when Godric led her to a beautiful field with a white blanket spread out on the ground. The sky was clear tonight so the stars shone down on the pair illuminating their date.

"This is beautiful," Shea said to Godric before she took a seat on the comfortable white blanket. Godric smiled and Shea's breath caught in her throat at the statuesque visage he created. He was gorgeous.

"I'm glad you like it," Godric said as he took a seat by Shea on the blanket and he pulled out two wine glasses and a bottle of red wine from the small basket that he had brought with him.

Godric poured Shea's glass of wine first before pouring himself a glass. Shea ate the fruit and nice sandwiches that Godric had made for their date. The whole date was sweet and simple. She was surprised at how romantic Godric could be, but she was happy that he did have this soft side.

The two of them ended the date with a beautiful kiss under the stars before they made their way back to Pam's home. Shea was a little curious about what Eric and Tiffani had done tonight, but she was more curious to hear if Tiffani had harmed any of the women at the club.

"Tonight was great, did you see how scared all of those women were of me? They'll never throw themselves at you again and well if they do then I get to have some fun," Tiffani could be heard as Shea and Godric entered the house. Shea distinctly heard Tiffani laughing evilly under her breath.

"I don't think you should be a bouncer," Eric said and Tiffani laughed louder.

"I won't be a bouncer. I'll just keep a bunch of bimbos away from my sexy vampire," Tiffani said and this time Eric answered with a growl. Shea entered the kitchen to see Eric carrying Tiffani out of the room and to the bedroom.

"So how was your night?" Pam asked from her spot by the fridge before she took a sip of a blood milkshake.

"It was nice," Shea said and she felt Godric squeeze gently the hand that he was holding. Shea smiled at him before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well at least you two had a normal night. Tiffani and Eric definitely made the club interesting, but I think we are going to lose a good bit of the female clientele," Pam said and Shea laughed.


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own True Blood. I only own Tiffani and I have permission to put Shea in the story.

Story start

Shea woke up with a scowl on her face when she woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She glared at the ringing phone, which was on the nightstand beside the bed, before she sat up and grabbed the phone.

"Hello," Shea said irritably into the phone.

"Well good morning to you too," Lafayette's voice said and Shea's bad mood instantly vanished.

"Good morning Lafayette," Shea said as she rested her back on the headboard to get comfortable.

"You two need to get over here by lunch time because Sam has a nice little party planned for Sookie," Lafayette said slyly and Shea grew curious.

"Why is he throwing her a party?" Shea asked and then gasped hopefully. "Is he going to propose?" Shea asked and Lafayette laughed.

"Yeah, finally," Lafayette said and Shea quickly said that she and Tiffani would be there. Shea said goodbye before tossing her phone on the bed and running out of her room.

"Tiffani, wake up," Shea yelled as she rushed to Tiffani's room. She knew Eric was in there sleeping since it was nine o'clock in the morning, but she could care less.

"Why?" Tiffani yelled through the door and Shea knew that Tiffani was fully awake. Shea opened the door and saw Tiffani putting makeup on a sleeping Eric.

"You do know that you will be in trouble for that later, right?" Shea asked and Tiffani just happily nodded while putting bright pink lipstick on Eric's lips.

"I know, but this is so worth it," Tiffani said when she was finished and she started taking pictures. She had put a little pink bow on one side of Eric's hair. Eric had on eyeliner, bright pink eye shadow, a little pink blush, mascara, and the bright pink lipstick.

"Can I have a copy of those pictures?" Shea asked with a laugh and Tiffani gave her a thumb up.

"So what did you need me for this early morning?" Tiffani asked after she put away the makeup and hid the camera in her pants pocket. Shea was surprised that Tiffani was already dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt.

"Lafayette called just now, and he wants us to go to Merlotte's because Sam is going to propose to Sookie today, and there is going to be a little party," Shea explained and she started a small countdown in her head before Tiffani started jumping up and down and screaming excitedly.

"Oh wait, I just remembered something," Tiffani said before she ran around the room looking for a piece of paper and a pen.

"What did you forget?" Shea asked as she watched Tiffani finally find a piece of paper and something to write with, which turned out to be a purple crayon.

"I need to write a letter to someone important," Tiffani said before she grabbed one of Shea's arms and pulled her out of the room and to the beanbag chair room. Tiffani glared at the beanbag as she passed it, but then smiled when she got an idea.

"Who are you writing a letter to?" Shea asked curiously, as she sat on the floor across from Tiffani, who was already writing a letter with the purple crayon.

"Oh just a certain annoying female vampire that is making my vampire sell some questionable and illegal liquid," Tiffani said and Shea froze before she smirked.

"Can we send her a gift too?" Shea asked and motioned towards the beanbag chair.

"Of course, why it would be rude to not send a gift," Tiffani said evilly before finishing the letter. She sprayed it with some random perfume so the perfume would block out Tiffani's scent.

"I'll go get a box for the beanbag chair while you mail that," Shea said and Tiffani happily ran outside to stick the letter in the mailbox.

After the two of them had packed the beanbag chair in a box, which turned out to be more difficult than expected, they got ready to head over to Merlotte's after a quick trip to the post office.

"I wish I could see her face after she reads the letter and opens our gift," Shea said and Tiffani sighed with a nod.

"I'm sure all of Louisiana will hear her screams though," Tiffani said with a smirk before she parked in a spot in front of Merlotte's.

"True, well let's go enjoy this party," Shea said as she hopped out of the car and Tiffani soon did the same and locked the car. The two entered the party, which was outside, with smiles on their faces when they already saw the little party in full swing. It seemed that the party was to celebrate the community being back to normal since Maryann had turned the community into chaos.

Lafayette was singing a happy tune while cooking on the grill. Shea and Tiffani immediately headed over to stand beside him and he smirked at them. "Well I thought you two hookers were never gonna show up," Lafayette said and Shea just smiled while Tiffani laughed.

"So have we missed anything yet?" Shea asked in a whisper and he shook his head.

"Not yet, I think Sam is still trying to work up the courage," Lafayette whispered back and Tiffani chuckled.

"What about some liquid courage?" Tiffani asked as she held up a bottle of rum, which Shea immediately took away from her after smacking Tiffani on the back of the head. "It was just a suggestion, geez, give it back," Tiffani said as she tried to grab the bottle away from Shea.

"No," Shea said before throwing the bottle of rum into a garbage can. She smirked when she saw Tiffani's pout, because she knew there was no way Tiffani was going to dig through garbage for anything.

"So cruel," Tiffani said before hugging Lafayette for comfort. Lafayette just looked between the two of them before laughing.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" Sam's voice called throughout the crowd.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Sam and Sookie, who were in the middle of the crowd. Sookie was looking around curiously before her attention focused back on Sam, who was smiling at her caringly.

"Sookie Stackhouse, I have loved you for a long time and even through all of the crazy times we have had together you have still been there for me. I wish to be there for you and be there to love you for the rest of our lives. Sookie, will you marry me?" Sam asked on bended knee holding up a ring box with the lid open towards Sookie.

Sookie was stunned and everyone in the crowd was holding their breath. "Yes," Sookie screamed before tackling Sam to the ground and pulling him into a kiss.

"Woo," Tiffani yelled and more cheers and clapping followed.

"About time," Lafayette and Shea said together before they laughed.

"Can I plan your bachelorette party?" Tiffani yelled at Sookie, who looked at Sam with a blush.

"No," Sam answered and Tiffani pouted.

"Please, I promise not to have too many male strippers," Tiffani said and Sam just shook his head before laughing.

"The answer is still no," Sam said even though Sookie was mouthing to Tiffani that they would talk later.

Later that night in another part of Louisiana, the vampire Queen of Louisiana had just received a letter and a package from an unknown address and name. She just shrugged her shoulders and dismissed the others in the room so she could read her mail in private.

She opened the letter and smelled a strong perfume that she had never smelled before. The letter was not as prim as she was hoping, but she opened it nonetheless.

_Hello Vampire Queen of Louisiana,_

_ I have a few things that I wish to discuss with you, which I think you should pay close attention to when reading this. First, I know what you are forcing a certain sheriff to sell so that you may have enough money to pay for your ridiculous shopping sprees and your inflated ego. I have enough evidence to be able to get you in an exponential amount of trouble and the sheriff will be as innocent as a newborn baby. However, there are some ways that you can keep yourself from getting into trouble. First, let me warn you that if you even think about harming the sheriff that you are forcing to sell the illegal liquid then you will have a worse fate than what the magister could give you. Anyways, the first way to stay out of trouble is to quit making the sheriff sale the liquid, second you really should quit spending so much money on yourself for frivolous things, and lastly just a little suggestion, but why don't you get off your spoiled rump and get a job? _

_ Well I hope that this information helps you and that you have a long afterlife amongst the living. I think you will enjoy the present that I have sent you seeing as I know you will follow my advice. _

The Queen was furious after reading the letter, but she was also nervous about what all could happen to her if news got out what she was making Eric Northman sell then she would be truly dead or she would be tortured for hundreds of years just because she spent every cent she had in no time. She looked around worriedly before she grabbed her phone and texted Eric to tell him that he would no longer be required to ever sell V again and that he should just get rid of the V that was currently in his possession.

With a small sigh of relief, she opened the cardboard box that her so called present was in. She looked in the box before screaming when fake leather jumped out of the box at her and latched around her head. The other vampires and humans in the mansion ran to the pool room to see what the Queen was screaming about. They were all shocked to see a bright colored beanbag chair stuck on the Queen's head and no amount of clawing or pulling was destroying or removing the bag from her head.

"Today has been such a great day," Tiffani said happily as she sat with Eric on the couch in Pam's living room.

"I agree," Shea said before Godric gave her a sweet kiss on the lips.

Eric's phone beeped and Tiffani smirked at Shea. Eric pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the text message, which was from the Queen. A small look of shock appeared on his face and Tiffani read the message after Eric let her have the phone.

"Aw yay, it seems the Queen got my message and I'm sure she loves the present we sent her," Tiffani said happily to Shea before she was given a look from Eric for her to explain.

"Are things getting calmer around here or crazier?" Pam asked before Eric left the room carrying Tiffani to the bedroom with a happy smile on his face.

"Crazier," Shea said before she kissed Godric again.

Tiffani and Shea thought at the same time early the next morning that this all started with a road trip turned lost, but it was definitely worth the wrong turn. Pam, Eric, and Godric would never have quiet lives again, but they adjust to their new lifestyles, eventually.

"So should we take another road trip or stay here?" Tiffani asked Shea with a laugh.

"Definitely stay here," Shea answered before taking a sip of her coffee.

Tiffani smiled back before the two girls enjoyed their coffee as the night sky left so a new day could greet the girls and with a new day meant more craziness that would ensue, whether it was good or bad craziness was still undetermined.

"Cheers," the girls said goofily as they touched their coffee mugs together.

The End


End file.
